Family Issues
by Bda241
Summary: This is the second part of my other story "Misunderstood" And in this story it has been 1 year since Gumball left Elmore.
1. One Year Later

**Hello everyone to the second part of this fanfic "Family issues" This is the first chapter where it has been literally 1 year since Gumball has seen his family.(I know i said i was going to do something from what i said from mis-understood but i thought of another plot.) Im sorry if it took to start this story but i was busy with deviant art.**

**Chapter 1:One Year Later**

It has been one year... one year since Gumball has seen His family. The search for him has never been called off, Anais, Darwin and Richard have not forgiven Nicole for wht she did to Gumbal andNicloe has not even forgiven herself. Its also been one year since the school incident and everyone are still wondering what happen to Gumball. Penny has never been the same since she and Gumball broke up, The day she slapped Gumball still haunts her wishig she could have taken it back. Tobias was released from jail one week after his arrest since his parents paid for all the damages, posted bail and Tobias had to do community service, His reputation was never the same, Sure he still had friends but all the girls dont talk too him and some of his former friends have shunned him from them. Alot has changed in Elmore Town.

In D-V Town, it was a special day. Cris's Birthday has been what Cris has been talking about all month long.

"Yay, its my birthday, Its my birthday." Cris dancing around Tabitha and Gumball.

"Why does his birthday has to be on the 31st?" Tabitha complained.

"Who knows, your mom should have kept him in her a few more hours." Gumball jokingly said.

PUNCH!

"OW!" Gumball yelled out as he is punched by Tabitha.

"Nice one Max" Tabitha complimenting Gumball.

"So what are we going to do on my brithday, huh? What are we going to do Tabitha? Huh Max what are we going to do?" Cris getting all hyper.

"Let me think Cris." Gumball suggesting.

"Fine." Cris Pouting while sitting down.

"So Whos the special let boy today?" Ms. Alditure asked.

"Mine Mom, its my birthday." Cris said happily as his mother pick him up and gave him a hug.

"Well now I'll need something from the store to make you your favorite Thing to eat." Mr. Alditure Every year makes The birthday boy or girl there favorite food and Cris happens to be...

"Yay! Your home made pizza." Cris's face always gave out that cute shine in his eyes and that was worth the time it took to make the pizza to Ms. Alditure.

"So Tabitha, Maz go to the store and get all ingredients from this list." Ms. Alditure giving them an order.

"What? ahhh come on mom i just woke up and beside why cant you just get Max to it?" Tabitha complaining.

"Fine Max can go by himself, but youll have to find aother present for Cris." Ms. Alditure reminded Tabitha that her getting the ingredients always counted as her present for Cris.

"UHHHHH! Fine Let me go change." Tabitha.

"So Max how old Am i right now?" Cris asking Gumball.

"I remember even from last year, Your 6." Gumball still remembers when he met all of the Alditures.

"Let go Max." Tabitha angrily grabbed and pull Gumball's Arm and went for the door.

"You two Dont stop to kiss now." Cris shouting out which did make Ms. Alditure laugh.

"CRISSS!" Tabitha blushing really harder than Gumball.

Now since last time Tabitha and Gumball took forever to get there so in the mean time lets talk about whats happening in Elmore town.

Tobias was walking to school with Banana Joe, the two still remained friends even after what Tobias did to Gumball.

"Man this sucks." Tobias announced.

"What sucks?" Banana Joe replied.

"The Dance is in 3 weeks and no girl wants to go with me." Tobias as walks right into a pole.

"DING"

"Ha ha ha ha ha, Sorry Tobias but if that was me you would have laughed as well and besides you really do deserve this." Banana Joe proclaiming.

"WHAT! For wha- oh right." Tobias nearly forgot what he did to Gumball.

"Yeah, that is the only prank i even found going to far, now no one knows where he is." Banana Joe explaining.

"So, Penny should have been with me." Tobias wishing he still was with Penny.

"And Now no girl wants nothing to do with, its like When we were 12 dude, when we and Gumball and Darwin were friends." Banana Joe remininse about the past friendship.

Tobias just kept walking faster than Banana Joe hoping that he doesnt remind him aboiut the past.

On the bus ride to school Everyone was in there own conversation, But As always Darwin and Anais were quiet, they really missed there brother and that the fact that they had to celebrate there birthday with out himm made it that much worst. Anais was 8 and Darwin turned 16.

Penny Only speaks to few of her friends like Molly, Teri and Carmen.

Penny has gotten alittle better from what happen between Her And Gumball, but she knew she will never be fully better unless she tells him shes sorry in person which she thinks she may never do.

"So... it has been one year huh?" Teri obviously reminding her that its been one year since Gumball ranned away.

"Please.. sont remind me of that day Teri Please." Penny has actually never been the same helpful person, she is more... Quiet.

At the rainbow factory Nicole also has never been the same, she suffered the worst, thinking that she is the worst mother in the world. Even once when one teen was convicted of killing someone his mother tried to help him or give him one last hug, but al Nicole did was close the door right in front of Gumball.

Nicole nearly lost all repect of all the family, she is only there because she cant stand being away from her children for too long and with Gumball away for a long time makes her feel like hell.

Now back to Where Gumball and Tabitha are at, they seem to get faster because when they got to the stroe they shaved 30 minutes of the usual time to get there, Gumball didnt knew how long he could keep up with name Max Anderson because the Alditure are so nice to him, as if he was already apart of the family.

"So Max we need Spices, pepperonni, cheese, and flour to make the bread." Tabitha explaining to Gumball.

"That all we need?" Gumball asking her.

"Nope we need to buy 5 of everything." Tabitha explaining.

"Oh okay so we need... 5 OF EVERYTHING!" Gumball shocked.

"You didnt think Mom was making the pizza just for Cris right?everyone eats what the birthday boy eats. Now you know why i didnt like doing this." Tabitha explaining.

"Hey Tabby!"

"Oh god, Not today." Tabitha and Gumball turned around and saw Jason with his firends.

"What do you want Jason?" Tabitha looking really annoyed.

"I just want to take you out, you know because your my girl." Jason getting close to Tabitha but all she did was start to walk to the door with Gumball.

"Woah, why the hell are still with this Pussy?" Jasons friends started laughing when they heard what he called Gumball.

"Didnt I warn you Not to call me that?" Gumball really hate being called a pussy.

"Just leaveit alone Max and lets just get what we need." tabitha grabbing Gumball's arm and trying to walk into the store.

But then Jasons 3 friends started closing in on Tabitha and Gumball, Tabitha started getting scared.

"Look Tabby ive waited too long for this okay, Either you come with me on a date or you two will regret it." Jason ready to hurt them.

"Like i said for the millionth time, I will never go out with you!" Jason was getting madder and madder.

"Well i warned you."

Jason was going for a punch at Tabitha in the face and just as Tabitha fliched, Gumball caught Jason's Fist aiming for her face.

"What the-"

"dont you know hurting a girl Physically is cowardly." Gumball looking angry for what Jason tried to do.

"Oh someone has balls." Jason as he got out of Gumball's grasp.

"Look why dont you take your friends somewhere else before I make you regret it." Gumball threatening Jason.

"Do you know who your messing with?" Jason saying it to Gumball.

"Im the son of the richest guy In D-V town" Jason acting all important.

"Yeah, SON... But your not technically the richest person, your just mooching off your dads money." Gumball remembering what Tobias said, actually the same thing too.

"Oh boy are your asking for it!" Jason and his friends ready to jump Gumball.

"Asking for it that punch you gave me last time, a three year old punch harder than yo-"

But as the coward Jason is he sucker punched Gumball again in the chin, But to Jason shock Gumball made it look like he wasnt even hurt.

"What the hell you should be knocked out damn it!" Jason getting really Angry.

"Like i was about to say, a three year old punches harder than you."

Tabitha with a suprise face on her looked at Gumball in a different way.

In shame Jason just walked awy with his friends. Gumball knew its wasnt the end with Jason.

"Come on Max lets just get the Ingredients." Tabitha Grabbing Gumball's Hand and went to the store.

**And that is the end of Chapter of this part 2 series "Family Issues"**

**Sorry if i didnt post this earlier. The next Chapter is when an unsuspecting visitor comes to D-V Town. Hope you all like it.**


	2. We Meet Again

**Welcome everyone to chapter 2 of Family issues. Now let me take this space to tell that there was a Error on the first chapter, I wrote Darwin as 16 but if he was Gumball would be 18 no longer a teen i depicted him in the first story, Hes actually 14. Now in this chapter Someone will visit D-V Town and trust me its someone Gumball knows Well and unsuspecting(Spoiler:its not Penny or any of Gumball's family members).**

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again**

On there way back from the Store getting Cris's Pizza ingredients, Gumball had this strange feeling that something was going to happen.

"Hey Tabitha?" Gumball wanting to ask Tabitha a question.

"Yeah Max?" Tabitha responding.

"Have you ever felt a feeling that your being watched?" Gumball asked.

"Your asking a girl who is being asked out by the same guy over and over again, yeah I always feel being watched." Tabitha responding.

"Well im having that same feeling right now, Like something is going to happen when This day is over." Gumball trying not to think about it but knows he cant get that feeling out of him.

"Hey look Max were home." Tabitha saying with great relief, walking all the way back home while carying all those heavy items its hard enough putting them down on the table gently.

"Finally, Cris better enjoy this pizza." Gumball hoping his and Tabitha very long "Jouney" Wasnt a waist.

"Dont worry if my mom is making the pizza then He would love it." Tabitha knowing from experience.

"Yay, You guys are back!" Cris screaming with joy.

"Yes Cris, and we brought every thing for your pizza." Tabitha saying it to Cris.

Then out of no where Cris came up to both of them and gave them a Hug, This made Gumball remember more memories from his past in Elmore.

(Flash Back)

"Im sorry Anais but i couldnt get to your daisy doll back." Nicole comforting Anais who is 5 in this flash back.

"Why did i have to throw it away?" Anais with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Anais?" Gumball Coming into her room.

"What do you-"

But before Anais could finish her sentence, she saw Gumball showing her the same daisy the donkey doll she threw away.

"DAISY!" Anais grabbing it and gave it a big hug.

"Where did you find her?" Anais asking Gumball.

"I went to the dumb to look for i- Her." Gumball not wantig to anger Anais by calling the doll it.

"Oh thank you Gumball, You the best Brother ever."

After saying that she gave him a big hug while Nicole smiling at what she was seeing.

(Flash Back ended)

Gumball nearly Cried, he misses his family very, very much. It really hard to stay away from the people you love the most. to Gumball its Anais, Darwin, His Dad, His Mom... And Penny, even after witnessing her and Tobias being together in that report on his wanted arrest He still loved the girl he had a crush on.

"Hey Max you alright?" Tabitha asking Gumball.

"Wha... oh yeah... im okay." Gumball givig a wave at her as a sign of being okay.

"Imma... Go out for a... Walk, ill be back." Gumball giving a pat on the head to Cris.

"Do you promise you be back Max?" Cris giving a sad look at Gumball, thinking he would never come back.

"Dont worry i wouldnt break your promises, Ill be back Cris. Promise." Gumball giving Cris there Secret hand shake they made 3 months ago.

Tabitha was secretly watching and she I shock to herself was touch to see Her little brother bonding to Gumball as they were brothers.

"Secretly watching your crush i see?" Ms. Alditure making fun of Tabitha again.

"MOM!" Tabitha blushing.

Gumball went for a walk. After living in D-V Town for a year, Gumball knows where is what now or whats happening. Gumball just took any direction he could possibly take, he just needed time to relax about his family.

We go back to Elmore where Penny and her friends are out for some Girls night out. they were at a local teen hang out restaruant where Penny and her friends are sitting.

"Hey look the new Roberto Movie is out." Masami telling her friends.

"Hey look girls someone is giving Penny the look." Molly telling her friends.

"Penny go talk to him." Teri telling Penny.

"I dont feel like doing that Teri." Penny only went with her friends to try to forget about Gumball, but its really hard to forget all the things she did with him.

"Come on Penny, Its time to move, Gumball may have already forgotten you." Masami telling Penny.

"WHAT? HE WOULD NEV-"

"Penny look, im your friend alright. Do you really believe that Gumball didnt see you and Tobias together in that news report right?"

After what Masami said, Penny just walked away from her friends and went home. She couldnt believe what her friends tried to make her about Gumball, the Boy she had a crush on, but then it hit her... Maybe Gumball did see her and Tobias together on that report. Penny kept wondering this as she got home.

"Hi honey, i thought you'd be with your friends all day?" Penny's mother asked.

"they tried to set me up with another boy." Penny seemed irritated.

"Did you talk with the boy?" Penny's father asking her.

All Penny did was march into her room and just stayed there.

"Nice one." Penny's mother telling her husband.

now we are at the Watterson residence where things are starting to cool off, Nicole just got back from the police station.

"Hi everyone." Nicole said as she walked into the house.

"Hi mom." Anais and Darwin both saying it with no emotions.

"Hi Richard." Nicole giving Richard a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Honey." Richard giving one back, he seemed to have forgiven Her.

"So what have the police found out?" Richard asked, and while Anais and Darwin eavesdropping.

"Well they have many lead on the where abouts of Gumball, but they cant be sure where he can really be." Nicole showing a sad face.

Its difficult for any parent to not know where there child could be or if hes okay, especially there first child. Nicole remembers Gumball when he was just 1 year old and how he began to walk, the cute faces he always made to cheer her and Richard up.

"Dont worry mom, theyll find Gumball." Anais seeing her mom hurt enough.

She gave her mom a hug and went upstairs to her room. Darwin just went back to the living room and watch T.V.

We go Back to Gumball in D-V town and also find him sitting on a bench.

He just laid on the bench as if he was about to go to sleep. He wondered if his family misses him.

"Excuse me?" Some Girl asked Gumball.

"Huh? oh im sorry, are going to sit here because i can move?" Gumball being polite.

"Oh yes thank you." the Girl sat down.

Gumball just sat on his side of the bench while the other girl sat on her side.

"So what are you waiting for?" The girl asked, trying to break the awkward moment.

"Oh nothing, i just needed space to think. You?" Gumball asking her.

"Im waiting for my sister to come and pick me up." The girl started looking around for her sister but it didnt seemed that she could see her anywhere.

"Oh you know this is a pretty big park and your sister could be on the other side looking for you." Gumball explained.

"No this is the spot where she told me to meet up with her, she said behind the statue of Founder of this park, Mr. Kennedy."

When she pointed at the statue Gumball was at shock because he didnt even notice the statue and how it looked like a tree.

"Oh my god i didnt even notice that." Gumball with a suprised face.

"There you are get over here Sis!" A Teen girl yelling out.

"Oh theres my sister, Nice Talking with you." the girl ran to her sister while waving at Gumball.

"Nice talking to you too." Gumball waved back, but notice the girl's sister looking very familiar.

"Hey who was that boy you were talking too?" The Big sister asking her little sister.

"Hes this Blue cat, i didnt ask for his name nor did he ask for mines, but he seems nice." the little sister responding.

"Wait he looks familiar? Hey you in the bench?" the Sisters walked up to Gumball and Gumball just sat there on the bench.

"yes, what can i do for you?" Gumball looking at the Sisters with a curious face.

"Whats your name?" the big sister asking him.

Gumball hoping they wouldnt remember his real name used his fake one.

"Max Anderson and whats yours?" Gumball asking them.

"Im not going to give you my-"

"Im Jessie nice to meet you." The little sister replied.

"Jessie, why did give him your name!" the big sister yelling at her.

"He gave us his and maybe you should do the same." Jessie giving her the a confident look. Gumball wanted to laugh but holded it in.

"Alright fine, My name is Jamie." The big sister replied.

But when she said that Gumball's face went into total shock, it was Jamie back in Elmore. What was she doing here?

"Jamie?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah thats my na... wait a minute?" Jamie started getting suspicious.

"Hey its you-"

But before Jamie could finish her sentence Gumball started to run away.

"Hey get back here! come on Jessie!" Jamie grabbing her little sisters arm.

"Whats going on?" Jessie asked.

"So hes been here all this time huh?" Jamie started running after Gumball, either way Gumball knew his time in D-V Town may now by short.

**And this is where ill leave off, Gumball is finally founded by Jamie and she is after him with her sister, but what is she doing here? why is she there, will she get Gumball, what will happen? hope you all liked this chapter, ill work on the next chapter soon.**


	3. Explanation

**Welcome to the 3rd chapter of "Family Issues". Last chapter Gumball meets a young girl name Jessie and as they were talking Jessie's sister came to pick her up and after a few short words Gumball realized Jessie's sister turns out to be Jamie. in this it will explain why Jamie is in D-V Town.**

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

Gumball is being chased by Jamie and her sister the lat time we saw them, Gumball knew if he is to be caught there would either be him going back home (which he doesnt want believing theres no life back there) or alot of blackmailing (knowing Jamie's Past its not a maybe, its a certain). Gumball thought of Running back to the Alditure's house but realize Jame would still be callig him Gumball ruining his covering name the moment he steps foot in the house.

"GUMBALL GET BACK HERE!" Jamie yelled out.

"Jamie Why are we running after this guy?" Jessie asking her big sister.

"Because I got alot of question to ask this Guy." Jamie as she kept running but notice her sister was slowing down, She was not a runner.

Jamie grabbed her sister's arm and picked her up, seeing the house she was staying at she gave her the house keys and gave it to her.

"Look tell mom i'll be home soon!" Jamie yelled as she dropped off her sister at the house.

Gumball and Jamie were runnng left to right, Jamie couldnt believe Gumball became faster she still remember runnng after him back at Junior high.

"GUMBALL GET BACK HERE!" Jamie as she continues to chase after him.

Gumball was getting tired and trying to look for a hiding spot, and then saw a sewer pipe and knowing he will do anything to hide Gumball ran for the sewers But right before he was able to jump for the pipes, He felt a tug on his tail, he looked back and saw the one thing he didnt want to happen even when he was n junior high... Jamie grabbing his tail.

"Ha, I Finally caught you!" Jamie as she pulls Gumball by the tail away from the sewers.

Jamie couldnt believe it. She found the Cat that has been on the run for nearly a year first as a criminal now a run away, she never wondered where he could have been hiding since she only believed Gumball would be found in a matter of days, but after 4 months she then started to wonder, but of all the places there are in the world she would have never thought Gumball would be in D-V Town.

"Alright Gumball spill it, why did you ran here to D-V Town?" Jamie grabbing Gumball in the head lock position.

"I dont know who your refering too, Im no-"

"Listen here GummyPuss (Gumball really hated that name.) I know its you, have that scar on the left side of there ear is the exact same one 2 years ago." Jamie making a clear point, Gumball "Got in the way" of a stunt Jamie and Tina were doing and long story short, Gumball has a small X on his ear.

"But Im not-"

Jamie tightening her position to make him talk.

"Okay, Okay its me." Gumball wanting to crying but thinks hes too old for that.

"Now tell me, why are you here?" Jamie asking him still in the head lock.

"I'll tell you if you let me go?" Gumball suggesting.

"Ha!, What makes you think i'll let you go?" Jamie asked.

"Because i can see you still have my tail, meaning theres no point."

Gumball made a good point plus Jamie was gettign tired of this hold and let him go, but not the tail.

"Fine, but if you run you can say goodbye to this tail GummyPuss." Jamie threatened Gumball.

"Alright what do you want to know?" Gumball looked annoyed.

"Why are you Here?" Jamiie asked Gumball.

"Uhhh Duhh, im a wanted Criminal." Gumball giving a dumb look.

"Uhh you dont follow the news her do you?" Jamie asking Gumball.

"Who does?" Gumball responded.

"Your not a wanted Criminal GummyPuss." Jamie telling Gumball.

"Stop calli- Wait what?" Gumball in shock.

"Yeah, everyone is wondering back in Elmore where can you be?Never thought you could be in D-V Town." Jamie responded.

"Why!" Gumball asked Jamie.

"Because theyre worried about you!" Jamie telling Gumball But what she saw next was so unexpected.

Gumball was laughing. Everyone back at Elmore were worried about Gumball, He couldnt buy it.

"No seriously Why is everyone wondering about my whereabouts?" Gumball asking again.

"No seriously there worried." Jamie giving Gumball a serious look.

"Alright stop joking around, Tell me the truth." Gumball asking with a smile thinking its a joke.

"Gumball its not a Joke. Everyone is worried, Your Mom is-"

"My Mom didnt even care when the cops took me away, all she did was slam the door in my Face." Gumball suddenly became serious.

"Wha... What are you talk-"

"See I knew it ofcourse My Mom Wouldnt tell anyone that she slammed the door right in my face when the cop took me away." Gumball on the verge of crying knowing he could cry any moment.

"Gumball why did you came here?" Jamie with an almost sense of care.

"I came here because this is what I chose to start my new live." Gumball never did show Jamie an Angry face right at her.

"Look GummyPuss i dont understand of what you just said, but I you know i can easily call the cops where you are and take you back." Jamie with a devious look on her face which Gumball replied with.

"No Please Jamie! No No No I cant leave them." Gumball begging Jamie not to tell anyone.

"Or i can call your pare-... What who is THEM?" Jamie asking Gumball.

"My Other family." What Gumball Just said shocked and suprised Jamie.

"Wait your other Family, seriously your joking right?" Jamie again asking him.

"No im not, there my other family the Alditure Family." Gumball explaining who they were.

"So your for real, nah... I dont believe you. Show me." Jamie demanded to meet them.

"No Please if you menton my real name then-"

"wait you didnt even tell them your real name? wow and there your other family even though they dont know your real name?" Jamie looked Annoyed.

"Well i was going to tell them today, i made a promise to-" Gumball notice what time it was and it was nearly 6 PM, He was late for Cris's Birthday.

"OH MY GOD! I GOT TO GO!" Gumball wanted to run but didnt realize he wasnt really running.

"Uh no your not, not until you take me to this family." Jamie making Gumball realze she has his tail in her hand.  
Gumball not wanting to break Cris's Promise recluantly to decided to take her.

"FINE but please dont use my real name, Please?" Gumball Begging to Jamie.

"Oh FINE, whats your fake name?" Jamie suprisingly agreed to Gumball's terms.

"Max Anderson." Gumball telling Jamie.

"PFFFF, Max Anderson thats the best you could came up with." Jamie laughing at the name.

"Yes now hurry up im late as it is." Gumball telling Jamie as they run.

While they were running we go to Penny who is still in her room after what happen that day.

"Penny?" Teri knocking her door.

"What do you want?" Penny seemed like she wanted to be alone.

"Can we talk?" Teri suggesting.

"Are you going to tell me to ask someone else on a date?" Penny reminding Teri what she and her friends try to do earlier in the day.

"No I just want to talk to my best friend."

After that Penny opened the door.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" Penny asking her with a smile.

"I just want to talk about you. Over the past year, you were not yourself. Is it because you really miss Gumball?" Teri asking Penny ready for the worst.

"Yes I really miss Gumball, why would you even ask that Question?" Penny looking like shes ready to kick Teri out of the house.

"Its just that Penny, its been nearly a year since anyone seen Gumball. Dont you think he might have moved on as well?" Teri asking Penny.

"NO! Gumball loved me and I loved him he would never move been through alot together My dad unacceptance of me dating him, Our fights-"

"You slapping him in the face."

There was a long silence between the two until Ter broke the silence.

"Penny I saw you slap him that day." Teri telling Penny.

Penny raised her hand and it looked like she was going to Slap Teri in the face as well, Teri flinched when she saw what she was about to do But when she opened her eyes she was shocked to see what Penny did. Penny simply just ran to teri and cried her eyes out on her shoulders.

"But I loved him Teri, I loved him." Penny Crying.

"I Know you did Penny, He did too." Teri comforting Penny.

We go back to Gumball ad Jamie where they finally got to the Alditure house.

"Were Here." Gumball showing Jamie the house he has been living in for the past year.

"This Dumb, why is there so many little Kids in the house? it looks like a Birthday Party in there." Jamie predicted.

"Thats because it is a Birthday Party, Come On i'll introduce you to them, but remember not to use my real name." Gumball adding.

When they walked in Jamie couldnt believe how many kids were in one house, her reaction was similar to how Gumball first reacted.

"MAX!" Cris yelled out.

"Hey Cris Happy Birthday." Gumball giving Cris a Hug, Jamie saw them Hug and she almost actually saw it as Cute. Well Almost.

"Um Max, Who's she?" Cris pointing at Jamie.

"This is a Go- i mean friend Jamie." Gumball didnt have it in him to call her a good friend.

"Hey... Nice to meet you." Jamie over the past year learn to be polite to younger Kids.

"Hello nice to meet you." Cris wanting to shake Jamies hand and she was about to.

"NO!" Gumball Stopping them from shaking and checked Cris's Hands.

"Cris!" Cris already had his extreme buzzer on.

"Heh heh." Cris ran away from Jamie who already looked mad, but found it cute that he was a trouble maker.

"Hello Max, it was about time you came back." Ms. Alditure came in to greet Gumball.

"Hello Ms. Alditure, this is Jamie My friend." Gumball introducing Jamie.

"Nice to meet you Jamie." Ms. Alditure shaking Jamie's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jamie also knowing the rule her mother taught her "always respect your elders".

"So will you be joining us for dinner, I made the birthday boy's Pizza." Ms. Alditure offering Jamie to stay for dinner.

"Sure thanks." Jamie now realizes why Gumball stayed in this home and Called them his other Family.

"Hey Max nice of you to co-" Tabitha came in the Room and was shocked to see another girl with Gumball.

"Uh who is she." tabitha giving Jamie the Look.

"Um this is-"

"Im Jamie, His Friend." Jamie also giving Tabitha the look.

"Now Now Girls, Tabitha, Jamie Stop fighting over Max and come eat in the kitchen." Ms. Alditure again making fun of Tabitha and even funnier with Jamie.

"WHAT!" Both Jamie and Tabitha said at the same time. Blushing and Gumball was embarrased too.

Gumball knew bringing Jamie there was going to be hell, now he must go through this for an entire night. Gumball better hope Cris shakes him with his Zapper so he could act like he was knock out.

At the dinner table Jamie was astonished on how big the table was compared to the size of the house.

"Hey Maz sit next to me, Bring your Girlfriend also." Cris making fun of them.

"She not my Girfriend." Gumball said.

"Im not his Girlfriend." Jamie said.

"She not His Girlfriend." Tabitha said.

all three of them said it at the same time. both with faces redder than a tomato.

everyone sat down and began eating the pizza. The younger kids were eating like pigs as usual, while Tabitha and Cris were eating the right way as usual. Gumball just sat there with an uncomfortable feeling, so was Jamie. Not believing she found Gumball in D-V Town. They both began to eat but the one thing that was on Jamie's mind was how Gumball was lucky enough to meet this family, Jamie Felt a bit jealous on how this family looked like, sure there were many children around but it was still a family. All Jamie was thinking the entire time was "Should I blow His Cover?"

**THat it Chapter 3 is done. I was going to explain why Jamie was there in the first place but i felt it would be too early. next chapter may take a while. Please review this because i want to know what you like about this story. hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Explanation pt 2

**Welcome everyone to chapter 4 of "Family Issues" and some people actually likes this story (i got a lot of notes in deviant art telling me whens the next chapter coming out) and i like to thank all of you for enjoying this story. in this chapter Jamie does something unsuspecting.**

**Chapter 4: Explanation pt 2**

After dinner Jamie stayed at the house for a little longer, she actually started enjoying her time with the Alditure family, Well almost everyone.

Tabitha was playing "BattleShip" with Cris because that was his birthday present, noticing she was talking with Gumball.

"I can see why you decided to stay with this family." Jamie said.

"Yeah, even though im not blood, they treated me as if I was already one of them." Gumball explained.

"So... Max(saying with an annoyed voice)? what do you plan on telling them your real name?" Jamie asking Gumball.

"Why would I want to do that?" Gumball telling her.

"Seriously, you expect them to be your other family yet you wont tell them the truth?" Jamie with an angry look on her face.

"Look lets not talk here, lets go outside." Gumball grabbing Jamie's hand, but she just smacked it off still finding Gumball's Secret offensive.

Tabitha saw them going outside and she wasnt paying attention to the game she was playing.

"I WIN!" Cris yelled out.

"yeah yeah ,you sunk my whatever." Tabitha was going to try to eavesdrop on Gumball and Jamie's conversation.

"Look, if I tell them my real name they may loose all trust in me and ill never be able to show my face to them." Gumball explaining.

"Well what if they do find out your real name, GummyPuss your all over the news trying to find you." Jamie angrily explained.

"Well let them search. If my own mother didnt bother caring when the cops took me, why should i even care if they are looking for me!" Gumball yelled back.

"Hey dont yell at me!" Jamie yelled back.

"GET USED TO IT IF YOUR GOING TO BE LIKE THIS!" Gumball yelled back Shocking Jamie.

Jamie was speechless, she didnt knew wether to punch Gumball in the face or show some respect for him for standing up for himself, she just started to calm down as did Gumball.

There was a silence between them while the kids were playing loudly in the house, it was the yelling is what keeping Tabitha from hearing there conversation.

"Tabitha, Shame on you." Ms. Alditure looking at Tabitha.

"What, how long have you been there?" Tabitha scared from seeign her mother right behind her.

"I should ask you the same thing, you know to mind your own business." Ms. Alditure grabbed Tabitha's ear and told her to wash the dishes as there were alot of them.

"Why do i have to do ther, i brought you the stuff needed to make the pizza?" Tabitha telling her mother.

"this is your punishment for eavesdropping, you etter get started." Ms. Alditur does have good punishments, there must have been more than 50 plates, 10 pans, and a tray to clean.

"But-"

"No buts young lady, let your boyfriend talk with his friend." Ms. Alditure jokingly said.

"HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Tabitha yelled out.

Were back with Gumball's conversation with Jamie and they both calmed down, Jamie is still considering her decision on telling everyone where Gumball is but he seems so happy here than being in Elmore. There was a long silence so Gumball took a deep breath and sat on the steps of the house, then Jamie decided to sit down.

"So Jamie, you never really did tell me how you ended up in D-V Town?" Gumball asking Jamie.

"Why should I tell you?" Jamie asking Gumball.

"Because it seems fair that I told you where i was living for the past year." Gumball chuckled.

"If I tell you, you have to tell me how you got here." Jamie making Gumball the offer.

"Fine now tell me." Gumball telling Jamie.

"Well it was me Anton, and Tina doing a prank. (Flash back) We were planning on face painting Ms, Simian's Face with a trampy look and having her have a condom on her hand with Her waking up loking at a scared Anton with the Principal looking at her(Gumball got the idea of what they were trying to do) But during the middle of painting her face, she woke up and had some rashes. She reported to Mr. Brown (Fact: in this story Mr. Brown isnt the Principal just the assistant principal.) and expelled Me, Tina was gone as she ran away and Anton pretty much looked like the victim than a suspect. After my mom found out she decided that me being around Tina and the town seems like a bad influence and decided to move somewhere safe." Jamie explained.

"And she picked This place?" Gumball interrupted.

"No, Mom thought since my cousin lives here, me and my sister would fit in, so she decided to forget about the safe thing and live here. So yeah thats how I ended up here." Jamie explained.

"Woah... so you have a cousin here?" Gumball asking here.

"Dont change the subject. Now tell me how you ended up here?" Jamie asking Gumball.

"Well it was all by luck, or in this case accidental luck." Gumball responding to her Question.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"When the cop took a break to fill up his Car with gas, I broke out of the car and ran. Saw an open window on a bus and jumped in before any cops could see me."

"Really?" Jamie wuestion Gumballs ability of doing that.

"Remember that field trip where we all went to this prison?" Gumball asking Jamie if she remembered.

"Oh yeah that one, where this convict Linkin told us what he did and regreted it. I bet he still there in that prison cell." Jamie saying to Gumball.

"Nope, i met him at a gas station." Gumball telling Jamie.

"What he got out?" Jamie shocked.

"Yeah, he remembered my face and told me to come here when I told him i ran away. He told me to go to this house sice the Alditure family know him very well, and thats how I ended up here." Gumball finishing his story.

"Wow, and i thought you were crazy then." Jamie said.

"Well I guess its time for me to get back home, My mom could be thinking im doing something illegal or something." Jamie telling Gumball.

"Wait Jamie?" Gumball asking Jamie.

"What Gumba- I mean Max?" Jamie now showing some kindness.

"Why aint I considered a criminal no more back in Elmore?" Gumball asked.

"Uhhhh... i dont think i should tell you that." Jamie trying to avoid the question.

"I think i deserve to know this Jamie." Gumball getting close to her.

"Look I got to go see ya." Jamie tried to walk away but when she tried to walk away Gumball grabbed her arm.

"Jamie I got to know, why am I now innocent." Gumball while holding Jamie's arm.

"Hey let go of me GummyPuss." Jamie angrily said ready to punch Gumball in the face, but as she did Gumball dodge it and grabbed the other hand.

"TELL ME!" Gumball yelled.

"IT WAS TOBIAS ALRIGHT!" Jamie yelled out, after saying that Gumball released her and stepped back.

Gumball looked like he was ready to beat up the entire worlds population, Tobias was the one who did it, Tobias was the one who caused Gumball to be beat, to be slapped and dumped by his true love, to be isolated from his mom and family, the Reason why he's there.

Gumball started to breathe in very heavily, he didnt knew what to do.

"Gumball... You okay?" Jamie asking Gumball.

"Ill see you tomorrow Jamie, Please dont tell anyone." Gumball looking at Jamie with a Face meaning "I trust you."

Jamie saw him and saw the face he was doing, she was suprise to see the face, Gumball actually trust Jamie not to tell anyone.

"Alright, but since your the only one here whoo knows this place more than me, you going to have to show me around. Alright?" Jamie asking Gumball one more favor.

"Fine." Gumball agreeing to the favor.

"See you tomorrow." with that Jamie went her way to her home.

Gumball went back to the steps and sat down thinking about what Jamie told him. Tobias was responsible for everything, Gumball felt anger in him and didnt know what to do about it. but then Gumball said something that even he was shocked that he said.

"Tobias, You did me a big favor." and with that Gumball went back inside and helped clea the mess of the party.

**And that wraps up chapter 4, Im still pleased that ppl are asking me to continue the story thanks guys, Please review the story and hope youll enjoy the next chapter.**


	5. Mad, Sad and Jealous

**Hello everyone and this is chapter 5 of my fanfic "Family Issues" Sorry if it has been a while since my last posts, you know school gets in the way, and my deviant art account. but since its summer vacation, I Have more time on Fanfiction and this story. Last time we see Gumball and Jamie got into an argument about what has happen since Gumball left Elmore and with Gumball ending the last chapter with saying he owes Tobias.**

**Chapter 5: Mad, Sad and Jealous**

It was morning in D-V Town, Gumball was just sitting on the couch thinking about everything Jamie told him what happen since being gone from Elmore. Everyone in the house were playing or watching the tv, Tabitha was in her room Drawing (she has a thing for art.) and she began drawing an apple tree with very good detail. Time passes when you draw something and as Tabitha continued drawing she began remembering the first time she met Gumball, She tackled him to the ground and asked him questions and after months doing stuff with him there friendship started from a rocky beginning to in her case very trusted friendship, But when Tabitha came to her senses she saw her apple tree and she drew to figures sitting by the tree. One of them looked like Her and the other looked like...

"Hey what is tha-" Tabitha thinking to herself and realizing.

"Max!" Tabitha yelling out.

As she looked at the figures she "Accidentally" drew, it shows her and Gumball holding hands. She couldnt believe she would ever draw something like this, especially to a Cat she thought of killing the first day she met him. When Tabitha tried to think why she ever draw this someone knocked on the door.

"Tabitha?"

"Um.. Who is it?" Tabitha asking the person behind the door.

"Its me, Max." As soon as Tabitha heard who it was she panicked.

"Uh... What do you want?" Tabitha yelling her question.

"Uh, you yelled my name and im pretty sure your mom heard that too, I thought you needed something from me." Gumball answering to Tabitha.

"No... I dont anything from you!" Tabitha responded.

"Alright. Ill be back Im going for a walk with Jamie." Gumball telling her.

"Wait (quickly opening her door) Going for a walk?" Tabitha asking Gumball.

"Uh yeah, Jamie is new to D-V Town so she asked me to show her around." Gumball explaining then walks to the door.

"WAIT!" Tabitha yelled out.

"Ca-Can i Come with you?" Tabitha asking Gumball.

"Um... I dont know." Gumball not sure if bringing Tabitha would be a good idea.

"Ive been here way longer than you Maxie okay, im going." Tabitha saying whatever came to her head.

"...Maxie?" Gumball asked Tabitha why she called him Maxie.

"Uh- I didnt say Maxie Max." Tabitha hiding her embarrassment.

"Yeah you did, just no- look if you want to come its fine by me." Gumball just realize what he said meant bad things were about to come.

"Okay then lets g-"

"Where you two goin?" Ms. Alditure asing them both.

"Were going for a walk with Jamie, basically showing her around." Gumball explaining.

"Wow Max, Taking 2 girls on a date at the same time you sure are a lucky boy arent you." Ms. Alditure laughing at her own joke.

"Its not a date!" Tabitha grinding her teeth while walking away while also grabbing Gumballs hand.

"Then why are you holding his hand?" Tabitha and Gumball notice this and broke apart while blushing.. (Man shes good.)

We go back to Elmore where Tobias is talking to Banana Joe.

"Hey Joe." Tobias said.

"Hey dude." Banana Joe said back.

"so what are you up for?" Tobias asking Joe.

"Cant doign anything with you today, i got a date." Joe explained.

"A DATE!" Tobias in shock.

"Yeah me and Teri are going out to see a movie." Joe sounding excited.

"Aw man, can I come?" Tobias hoping to get a yes.

"Uh... I dont think that would be a good idea, seeing as Teri hates you." Joe explainging.

"Man today's gonna suck." Tobias groaning.

"Like your Mom, Hahahahaha!" Joe with that said walked away.

Tobias simplied walked home where his dad was waiting for him to return.

"Hey son." Tobias's Father greeting his son.

"Hi Dad." Tobias greeting him back.

"I thought I told you to tell us when your about to leave home so we know your gone." Tobias's Mother telling her son this waiting for an exlpanation.

"Yeah I forgot, sorry." Tobias saying with a smile.

"Look son, Im going on a business trip for a few days and Im thinking of taking you with us." Tobias's father announced.

"Well i dont want to go." Tobias saying with an annoyed tone.

"actually you dont have much of a choice, either come with me or spend the next 3 days with your aunt." Tobias's Father knows how much Tobias hates staying with His Aunt.

"Wha- Why doesnt Rachael have to go?" Tobias complaining.

"Shes an adult now." Tobias's mother explained.

"So what is, me or your Aunt?" Tobias's father asking him.

"uhhhh... When are we leaving?" Tobias having literally no choice.

"Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!" Tobias in shock again today.

"Yes so you better start packing for this trip, because well be gone for a week." Tobias's father explaining.

"I though you said a few days?" Tobias confused.

"Well its better than 3 days with your Aunt is it."

Tobias just went into his room and got ready, still not Caring where he would be going.

We go to Penny who is at Teri's house where she is tryin to know what to where at her date with Joe.

"So Penny what color do you think would be better with my bow, Green Crayon or the Yellow color pencil?" Teri holding up some colors infront of Penny.

"I think the color pencil would look good on you for this date, but its only to the movies... With Banana Joe?" Penny trying to figure out why.

"Well you know he could be annoying, and rude and well you know Crazy, But i just like him because he's Himself." Teri explained.

"Oh so you grown to have feelings for this special fruit huh?" Penny giving her an approving smile.

"Kinda, I was actually suprised when he asked me out too." Teri explained while coloring a bow on her head.

"Wait he asked you out?" Penny finding out.

"How did he do it?" Penny asking her.

"Well..."

"Flashback"

"I was at the supply store to buy more colors for myself when he was right next to me buying some Staples and tape god knows why." Teri explainging how its happening.

"Hey uh Teri." Banana Joe waving at Teri now as tall as his own father.

"Hi Joe." Teri saying hi.

"Um Teri ive been wondering..." Banana joe kicking.

"Yes." Teri with a smile.

"If you want to go see a movie with me." Banana Joe cringed thinking he may get rejected.

"Sure, I like that." Teri with joy after being asked on a date.

"Really, than ill pick you up at 6 pm right?" Banana joe with happiness written all over his face.

"Okay see you tonight."

"Flashback ended."

"Just like that?" Penny questioned.

"Yeah. Not the best place to ask a person out, But still he did ask me out." Teri answering.

"Dont you think Banana Joe is... you know... Looney?" Penny suggested.

"Alittle but still, i like his laugh though." Teri said.

"So Penny, why have you been... uh... how do i put this... You seem more calm then before." Teri asking Penny.

"Well, Ive realize that He would want me to move on." Penny saying it in a comfortable way.

"He? you mean-"

"Yes Teri I do." Penny doesnt want to hear Gumball's name. It would only hurt her.

"Well, yeah can you help me by drawing some nail colors?" Teri holding out her arm and while Penny grabs the crayon and starts coloring.

We go back to Gumball and Tabitha going to the park hoping to find Jamie there. Gumball doesnt know where Jamie lives so he hopes either shes there or she sees him and remembers.

"Hey Gumba- Uh Max!" Jamie yelled out.

"Hey Jamie." Gumball waving at her. Tabitha just gave her an annoyed look.

"Hello Tabitha." Jamie also giving her the same look.

Both of them looked like there were about to go at it.

"Okay you two heh heh, lets not start something ill regret starting." Gumball hoping.

"Fine, so where are we going?" Jamie asked still looking at Tabitha.

"How about Down Town?" Tabitha suggesting.

"Okay, everything you need to learn about this town is Down Town." Gumball telling Jamie.

They waited for the bus at the bus stop near the park. Jamie didnt knew that the buses arent the quickest or the earliest to work. its been 10 minutes and Gumball started to get bored, this is the place Tabitha told the that the bus would took them to go to Down Town. Its been 30 minutes and still nothing and Jamie started getting irritated.

"Okay Max this isnt what I consider a good time." Jamie looking at Gumball with an annoyed look.

"Well the buses dont always come on schedule and Tabitha said this is the best place where buses come." Gumball looks at Tabitha and she looks suspicious.

"Tabitha?" Gumball giving her a mad look.

"Well...-" Tabitha giving a clueless look.

"Are you sure this is the right bus stop?" Jamie looking like she is ready to punch her in the face.

"Well maybe this bus station isnt a bus station anymore." Tabitha said with a smile.

"WHAT YOU MEAN WE WAISTED 30 MINUTES HERE!" Jamie ready to punch her in the face with her fist aiming for her face.

"Now now both of you, sstop getting on each others nerve okay. Tabitha why would you do that, either help us or go home right now, and Jamie controll your anger or im not showing you anything. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Gumball fed up with there hhatred to each other which was only like few hours long.

"Fine." both Tabith and Jamie said at the same time.

Tabitha took them to a real bus stop and the bus came and picked them up. while on there Jamie sees alot of people she really hasnt seen in her life. A stress Mother who looks like shes working 3 jobs, a homeless man, and a few teens who show disrespect to anyone they cross.

"Are you sure that this is the place you call home Gummypuss." Jamie whispers to Gumball.

"Yeah. This place might not be the safest in the world, Heck might not be the slightest of all safe, but the family i met here is just out of his world." Gumball telling Jamie.

Jamie just went back staring at the window where everything seems to change as they got closer, she notice the houses are starting to go from run down to normal. Jamie never thought the slightest of chance she would meet Gumball here and frankly she doesnt seem to mind it, She's just glad she knowns someone here.

"Okay this is our stop." Tabitha informing Gumball and Jamie.

When there about ot get off one of the teen got up and went to them.

"Hey good looking." talking to Jamie.

Jamie just ignored the teen and Gumball hoped the teen didnt provoked Jamie because out of the entire inside of the bus Gumball knows about her anger issues.

"Aww come on sont be that way, why dont you ditch the lady and the tramp and come and hang out with us?" The Teen asking Jamie.

"Look i dont waist my time with people dont deserve it alright Wannabe?" Jamie telling off the teen.

"Oh badass here arent we?"

The Teen pretty much did something that Had Gumball push Tabitha out of the bus. The Teen Grabbed Jamie's butt.

"Uh oh, Uh Tabitha lets get out of her." Gumball Grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the bus.

"Max, Why did you leave Jamie in the Bus." Tabitha questioned Gumball.

"3...2...1..-"

With in the one, Gumball heard a girlish screech and knew what what was happening, Even the Bus was shaking left and right. a few moments laterm Jamie Came out with smile.

"So this is Down Town huh? or is it another way to mess with me?" Jamie looking at a frightened Tabitha.

"Uh n-no this is Down Town." Tabitha said.

"I guess that guy wont go near you again huh?" Gumball asked.

"Nope, well if he values his Life than yeah." Jamie said.

"You too must know each other alot." Tabitha said.

"You could say that." Gumball said.

"So what do we do here anyways?" Jamie asked Tabitha.

"What cant you do here?" Tabitha showing Jamie the arcade, the Markets, and the carnival.

"This is D-V Towns most popular place, Down Town." Tabitha announced.

"Uh oh." Gumball said.

"What is it Max?" Tabitha looking at Gumball.

"Look."

Gumball points and what they see made Tabitha gave out an annoying sign.

"Hey Tabby."

"Uhhhh, Not today Jason." Tabitha giving Jason the "Ill kill you if you dont leave" Look.

"I knew you couldnt stay away from me." Jason touching her chin but she slapped it away.

"What are you doing here Jason?" Gumballs asked.

"I got every right to be here, plus my Father is working over there anyways." pointing at Cloud 700 company building.

"So whos your friend?" Jason looking at Jamie.

"Look Skinny, im not in the mood with this crap." Jamie threatening Jason.

"Jamie calm down." Gumball telling Jamie.

"Jamie huh?" Jason said.

"Leave Jason." Tabitha telling Jason.

"Fine, I have to go back to work anyway. Ill be waiting Tabby." Jason was about to stroke Tabitha's hair but Jamie slapped his hand away.

"No one touches my friend like that." Jamie ready to take Jason down.

"Alright im leaving." With that Jason went back to the building he was working at.

"Th- Thanks" Tabitha thanking Jamie.

"No problem." Jamie replied.

"So where do we go then? that we can afford?" Gumball asked.

**And thats the end of Chapter 5, Wow Jamie hasnt bee hanging out with Gumball and Tabitha for a day and she already got sexually harrassed(or assualted). I know this aint the best chapter but hey atleast im still with the story, thanks for reading it and until next chapter.**


	6. He Knows

**Hi everyone to the next chapter of "Family Issues". Last Chapter, Jamie has prove tha she will hurt anyone who Gets her angry (She hulks smash), Tabitha shows signs shes never felt. Gumball is, well just trying to keep his deal with Jamie and hoping that he could go through the day without breaking up a fight between Jamie and Tabitha.**

**Chapter 6: He Knows**

After the icident involving Jason, Gumball suggest going to the carnival since all they have is $25 for the day all together.

"Alright Max, Will go to the Carnival." Tabitha agreeing.

"It better not be a waist my $10 or i swear-"

"Okay lets guys." Gumball making sure Jamie controls her anger.

When they entered the Carnival they caught a break, it was there $1 Day, everything is $1 to try or buy.

"aint that lucky?" a mysterious person said right beside Tabitha Gumball and Jamie.

"Wah, who are Monkey Face?" Jamie turned around seeing a monkey in front of her.

"Hey Marcus!" Tabitha saying hello to Marcus.(The person who works at the market that takes for ever to get to walking.)

"Hey Tabitha, Max and you are?" Marcus looking at Jamie with a confused look at her.

"oh hey Marcus, This is Jamie a friend." Gumball introducing Jamie.

"Hey." Jamie just gave him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, I have the week off so i decided to come here to relax, never thought of seeing you guys here?" Marcus explains.

"Well Jamie asked me to give her a tour of the place." Gumball explaining why there at the Carnival.

"Okay, but why is Tabitha her?" Marcus hardly ever sees Tabitha come to Down Town.

"Oh i got bored so I decided to come with them." Tabitha explained.

"You took us to a useless bus stop." Jamie said angrily.

Marcus just laughed as he also fell for that one time because of her.

"Yeah, she'll do that to you." Marcus said with a happy face.

"So can i join you guys fun too, i got money with me?" Marcus asked.

"That depends how much money?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie?" Tabitha said.

"I got $15 with me if thats okay with you Jamie?" Marcus is a guy who gets annoyed very easy, especially for an easy going monkey like him.

"Well, that would give us more options?" Jamie thinking about it.

"Sure come on Marcus." Gumball just letting him go with them.

"Alright." Marcus started walking with the gang.

"So what should we do first?" Tabitha asking Gumball Jamie and Marcus.

"How about the "Drop in?" Marcus suggesting.

"Naw seems so... Tamed." Jamie saying it with a bored suggestion.

"How about the "Hammer Game." Gumball suggesting.

"Im not sure, it wouldnt be fair for you guys seeing me get the highest score." Jamie saying it with sarcasm.

"Wha- you mean me getting the highest score." Marcus proclaimed.

"Awwww, thats cute. You think your stronger than me." Jamie smiling at Marcus.

"Well lets find out then shall we?" Marcus wanting to find out whos stronger.

They went to the Hammer game (you know use an over size mallot and see if your strong or a weakling.) Tabitha went first.

"Dont break a Nail?" Jamie mocking Tabitha.

Tabitha with all her strength and power into that over size mallot and that thing at the panel, the score was 150 which was decent.

"Alright Max your next?" Tabitha giving Gumball the mallot.

"Alright, lets see if i learned anything from your family Tabitha?" The Alditure Family have been known to exercise alot.

Gumball Used all his strength and Hit the Panel. his Score 189, so close to a strong boy too.

"Alright im next-"

"Wait havent you heard of ladies first?" Jamie interruting Marcus as he was about to go.

"Yeah but Tabitha already went." Marcus giving Jamie a cocky look. both Tabitha and Gumball stood next to each other in shock with Gumball whispering to Tabitha...

"Own."

"Jamie knowing hat people can actually see her murder someone to a breather and grabbed the mallot from Gumball.

She looked so ticked that right before she was about to hit the Panel, she looked like a predator playing with the skull of its prey and ready to crush it to. When she hit the panel, it made Tabitha and Gumball's hair stand, Marcus stood there impressed. Score 290, Damn.

"Your turn Curious George." Jamie taunting Marcus (yeah Curious George exist here)

Marcus was getting ready than with a flash slammed the mallot on the panel and it blew back the man who owned the Game. The score was still going, Results 325, Mother of God. Gumball never thought of seeing a living being stronger then Jamie, Tina wasnt even stronger, and look at her now. Tabitha just knew the results before shown she knows a friend very well. Jamie looked so ticked and was about to scream, though knowing Gumball, she wouldnt hear the end of it, and hold it in.

"Winner!" The man said, giving Marcus a stuffed bear.

"For the lady." Marcus giving the bear to Jamie.

All Jamie did was rip the head of the poor innocent Bear.

"I guess your not a fan of those brand are you?" Marcus giving her a smile.

"Okay lets try another activity, how about the "High Roll 'a' Coaster?" Tabitha suggesting.

"Sure i love Roller Coasters!" Gumball saying it out loud.

"Then lets go we got $36 left." Marcus walking to the Coasters direction.

"Um Maybe not, uh I mean how about something else guys?" Jamie suggesting.

"I really want to go on." Tabitha really wanting to go.

"Come on Jamie, dont tell me the girl who nearly destroyed an entire bus is scared of a simple ride." Gumball Really pushing his luck.

"Oh, thats why there was traffic." Marcus adding to the conversation.

"Well..." Jamie looked scared, shes deathy scared of heights.

"Then it settled were going." Gumball just coming out with it.

"Bu-bu-but-" Jamie was just dragged over to the Coaster.

They paid the woman who operated the Coaster and buckled them up, Tabitha was next Gumball and Jamie Sat next to Marcus.

"Okay Jamie you can do this, its not like your jumping off a building or something." Jamie talking in her thoughts.

There were climbing the very top and Jamie was very sweaty, Marcus knew she was obviously Terrified.

Tabitha on the other was thinking a little bit different.

"Okay well this awkward, sitting next the boy I drew this morning. Him and with his Blue fur, and his Hair, and those Cute whiske-"

"Wait a minute, What am i thinking! I cant be doing this, This cant be happening." Tabitha looked scared and all red.

Gumball happened to catch a glimpse of Tabitha and saw her red face but thought it was just fear, it was normal on a Roller Coaster.

Right when there were at the very top Everyone who was on that Roller Coaster put ther arms in the air, Jamie tried but kept her hands on the handle bars.

When Jamie was about to talk in her thoughts again... ZOOM!

"!" everyone yelled out.

the ride was going left to right, up and down, around and under somehow.

When ride was over everyone got out of the ride, the gang were the last ones to get of.

"Wow that was intense right Marcus." Gumball said.

"I know but hey notice our right arms have something around them."

Gumball and Marcus looked at the arms and saw Tabitha and Jamie holding them.

"Uhhhhhhh?" Gumball trying to find the words but couldnt.

"dont worry they'll snap out of it, but hey Max?" Marcus asking Gumball.

"Yeah?" Gumball responded.

"i need to talk to you about something?" Marcus asking Gumball.

"About?" Gumball trying to wake up Tabitha.

"Just something, okay?" Marcus said.

"Sure." Gumball agreeing.

"Is-is it over?" Jamie asked.

"Yup, and i guess the next ride could be the tunnel of love for you Jamie." Gumball making fung of Jamie, who has yet opened her eyes.

Jamie slowly opened her eyes and saw what she was doing, she saw her arms wrapped around Marcus's Arm. Jamie just stood there embarrased, though she realized she still holding his arm, imediately let go.

Tabitha also came to her senses and opened her eyes, Blushing (Man these people blush alot) she Let go as quickly as possible.

Gumball actually felt nice when she was hold her hand, But then all of a sudden he has a flash back back in Elmore.

-FlashBack-

It was during there 20th Date few years ago, Gumball took Penny to a Carnival to celebrate her birthday.

They went on every ride possible, the Bumper cars, Roller Coasters, even the hammer Game (which Gumball one Penny a Teddy Bear) the last ride was a haunted ride.

"Well we have enough money to go on it, If you want Birthday Girl?" Gumball asking Penny.

"Sure, as long as i sit next to you." Penny holding his hand.

The sat next to each other and during the ride, they found out that the people who made the Haunted ride put effort into it, and everything was as realistic as F %# (Sorry last time i wrote something "Offensive" i was gone for a week) Penny's heart rate was going up, Gumball was too but didnt want to be embarrasing in front of Penny, so he kept a brave face. When the last portion of the ride was about to begin, Penny thought "Finally its over" than out of no where Raining Blood started pouring out (Fake of course) Penny got so scared that she grabbed Gumball's arm, the same way Tabitha did too. Gumball just blushed as there photo was taken automatically.

When they got off the Owner of the ride gave them the photo and they were on there way.

"Well that was sure scary ride, those people put effort into it." Gumball said.

"Yeah, im gonna have nightmares tonight." Penny said.

"Well were home, you had fun today right Penny?" Gumball asking her.

"Yeah i sure did." Penny responded.

"Oh and Penny before go?" Gumball asked.

"Yes Gumball wha-"

With in an instant Gumball Kissing Penny, Penny at first was was suprised but then letit sink in, Gumball and Penny Finally enjoyed there first Kissed.

-Flashback ended-

"Max... Max." Tabitha trying to snap out Gumball from his flashback.

"Wha.. What happen?" Gumball asked Tabitha.

"You were day dreaming and the owner is asking us to get off." Jamie expained.

"For how long?" Gumball asked.

"Few minutes." Marucs answered.

"Sorry, hey lets try something else than?" Gumball suggesting.

"Okay then." Marcus, Jamie, Tabitha and Gumball walked to another part of the carnival and spending there day there.

Back in Elmore

Anais Was not doing So well. Her Grades were falling, she wasnt paying any attention to the teachers, she even got Detention.

"Anais whats gotten into you, your school expectation is low, and you even beat up a student!" Nicole confronting her daughter.

"I dont want to talk about." Anais just waiving it off.

"Dont give me that attitude young lady, now answer me why have you been doing so bad in school and Whats your reason getting this detention?" Nicole expecting an Answer.

"I Dont Know." Anais just looked annoyed.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM ANAIS, YOUR GROUNDED!" Nicole screaming at her.

"FINE!" Anais just ran to her room.

Nicole just grabbed her detention and was reading it, trying to figure out why she beat up the student. she read it five times but all it says was Anais Watterson has to serve a 2 hour detention for the following, Physical abuse on another student.

"What am I going to do with her Richard?" Nicole turning to her husband.

"Therapy?" Richard aswering back with a mere guess.

"You think so?" Nicole looking at him.

"Wha, oh im sorry honey im just still watching the news, to see if theres any leads on Gumball." Richard responded.

Nicloe just walked over to the T.V and turned it off.

"Hey!" Richard yelled out.

"Richard im serious, Im thinking Gumball Not being here is making Anais doing all this. Nicole infroming her Husband.

"You Dont Say." Richard giving her an angry look.

"Look all im saying is that we need to do something about Anais." Nicole wanting to do something about it.

"We need to find our son." Richard telling Nicole.

"How? Hes no where in Elmore and the police are looking in every possible Place there is that Gumball could be in?" Nicole responding.

"How are we going to deal with the issues with Anais?" Nicole asking Richard.

"I dont know Honey, Im just missing him too." Richard just left the room.

Nicole just stood there for a moment, went to the couch and Sat down and turned on the television.

We go back to Gumball and his friends (5 hours have gone by) Who are down to there last $8, meaning they have enough for two more things.

"How about the "Mirror Maze?" Tabitha suggested.

"Weve been there already." Marcus responded.

"How about the... um guys i think weve tried everything in this carnival thats fun." Gumball realizing that it was a short Carnival.

"Hu, so Now what?" Jamie asked.

"How about something to eat, Im hungry." Marcus said.

"Yeah so am I." Tabitha responding.

"Me Too."

"Yeah me tw- hey who said that?" Gumball looking around trying to find the person who said that.

"ME!"

"CRIS!" Tabitha and Gumball yelled out.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asking Cris.

"I took a bus." Cris showing how a big boy he is.

"Mom is going to get mad at you, then me!" Tabitha scolding at him.

"I just wanna come with you guys." Cris ready to cry and make a scene.

"no no no Cris dont cry, you think a big boy like you should cry out here." Gumball comforting Cris.

"But Cris when did you get here?" Marcus asking him.

"Just now, I saw you in the news about a few hours ago." Cris responding.

"Wait what?" Gumball wondering why.

"Yeah, about a busted Bus in the inside with one teen injured so bad that he lost 5 teeth and how he explained that a Cat a Wolf and a Horned girl are responsible for this." Cris explaining made Jamie smile with Pride, You really dont want to mess with her.

"Oh yeah, Jamie." Gumball and Tabitha giving her an angry look.

"What it wasnt my fault, Idiot should have thought twice touching my ass." Jamie got defensive.

"So can I have something to eat, i skipped lunch." Cris said with a cute face.

"No, were calling Mom to let her know where you are-" Tabitha about to finish her sentence before being interrupted.

"Here use my cell phone." Marcus handing her his Phone.

"I got to go to the Restroom so wait for me okay." Jamie went to the rest room while Tabitha was holding Cris.

"uh, Tabitha me and Max are gonna have a talk, willl be over here okay?" Marcus telling Tabitha.

"Fine I'll be here watching Cris while I call my Mom."

Gumball and Marcus went behind a fence and Marcus made sure no one was listening.

"Alright Marcus what do you want to talk about?" Gumball talking to Marcus.

"I know Gumball." Marcus giving Gumball a serious look.

"Wha, what are you talking about Marcus?" Gumball looked okay but iside he was terrified, He knows his real name.

"I knew for a year now Gumball, I didnt say anything because i was hoping you would just come out with it." Marcus talking to Gumball.

"But im, im..." Gumball couldnt think of anything else.

"I saw the News report on you 1 year ago, blue fur, 16 years old and so on. Your Gumball Watterson and Innocent from the Elmore school incident." Marcus explained.

"I can explain- wait you knew I was innocent and didnt tell me?" Gumball angry.

"You didnt tell me, including Tabitha, Cris and there Family about your real name and now your angry at me." Marcus angry at Gumball.

"Look, I was afraid alright. I was going o tell them the truth, but when Cris told me that he sees me as a brother, and the fact Ms. Alditure hate liars, I just I just-" Gumball looked worried.

"I get it Gumball, but look if you dont tell them soon." Marcus said.

"I know, I know... Ill tell them when we get home." Gumball looked scared, doesnt know what could happen."

"Your parent said they miss you alot, and want you to come home." Marcus seeing the latest of the story and told Gumball.

Gumball just builded up alot of Emotion in him and just wanted to let out, but not now.

"Hope you tell them and good luck." With that Marcus back to where Tabitha was. after a few minutes so did Gumball.

"So what did you mom said?" Marcus asking Tabitha.

"She let him come here." Tabitha with an annoyed look.

"yeah so can I stay im hungry?" Cris doing a dimple face.

"Fine, lets go for hamburgers and fries." Tabitha suggested.

"Hey i love hamburgers." Jamie came back.

"so do I." Marcus said.

"What about you Max?" Tabitha looking at Max.

"Max?" Tabitha touching Gumball.

"What? oh yeah Burgers and fries is fine with me."

Gumball knows something bad is going to happen when he tells them, just doesnt know how badly it will happen.

**And thats the end of Chapter 6 dont worry there are more chapters after this. Gumball is now forced into telling The Alditures his real name and why hes there. is something bad going to happen, You just have to wait for next chapter.**

**P.S I got a deviation Account so if you want, look at my work and my friends as well Jonathan Elrod, Pinkiepiex10, Cartoondude95, xRosekittyx, XJayeSharkyx(also known as theAmzingGexdude) and my other friends and My work MrBda241, If you want.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 7 of "Family Issues" and Yes this will be the Chapter where the truth comes out. I know i promised most of you this was going to happen last Story but little longer was better. Gumball will reveal his name in this chapter.**

**chapter 7: My Name Is Gumball Part 1**

After a long lunch at the Down Town park, Everyone decided it was time to go home.

"Hey Guys I think its time to go home, were out of money and its 6:25 PM." Marcus informing them.

"Yeah im tired as well, you Gum- I mean Max!" Jamie nearly giving out his real name.

"Yes! im tired as well, you Tabitha?" Gumball looks at Tabitha and she is too busy taking care of Cris who was at the Swing set.

"What?" Tabitha asking Gumball what he said.

"He said if your tired as well?" Marcus answering for Gumball.

"Yes, will be right there." Tabitha as she grabbed Cris of the swing set, sure Cris is 6 but hey he isnt big enough to go on the swings alone.

"So You've known already huh, Jamie?" Marcus looking at Jamie.

"Wha- what do you me-"

"He knows Jamie." Gumball looked depressed, knowing he could be in alot of trouble.

"Knows what?" Jamie was aways good at hiding a secret.

"Yes GUMBALL what?" Marcus looking Gumball

Jamie just stood there shocked, How could he have known.

"When did you-"

"Ive known for a year now." Marcus looking at Jamie.

"So why are you looking at me?" Jamie questioning him.

"Because I wanna know how you two know each other so quickly?" Marcus Just wanted to know if they kew each other already.

"Why should I even answer to a person i just met today?" Jamie answered back.

"Were both from the Elmore." Gumball answering Marcus's question.

"GUMBALL!" Jamie punching him in the arm.

"OWWWWW! what was that for, it was my secret?" Gumball asking in Pain to Jamie.

"Because you dont have to give out my information." Jamie angrily said.

"Why'd you ask me that question anyways?" Jamie looking at Marcus.

"Because, He's keeping his name a secret from Tabitha and her family, He Doesnt Care about them hes only using them he's only there to hide from his real family which by the way are missing you as hell!" Marcus looking at Jamie first then angrily staring at Gumball.

"Look my family is what's keeping me here in the first place and its my mom who is going to keep me here for the longest of times and dont you ever tell me I dont care for them."Gumball angrily arguing with Marcus.

"Look, I watch the news alot and when I saw your parents crying for you to return... Man what your doing to them is cold." Marcus making a point.

"Well my mom slapped me, Saw a police man took me away, and slammed the door on me, Ya i think were even." Gumball said.

Jamie just sat there watching them talk back to back, as if she was arguing with her mom. Tabitha was coming back with Cris and Jamie told Gumball she was coming.

"Im just saying that your mom is missing you, so is the rest of your family." Marcus said.

"You Better tell Tabitha and her Family Everything or I will, and by the way dont say "the longest of time" you'll get beat up here." Marcus laughed and got up reay to go.

"Alright were ready to go." Tabitha holding Cris's arm.

"(Yawning) but... Im having...Fun." then Cris all of the sudden fell a sleep.

"Cris wake up your not sleeping here, and its 6:33 Pm." Tabitha holding Cris's hand and pulling it so he doesnt hit the ground.

"Well you cant drag him around, here i'll just carry him." Gumball Offered.

He picked up Cris and put him on his back giving him a piggy back ride. Tabitha found it cute that Gumball was really acting like Cris's Big Brother.

"Okay i Think if we Catch the next bus we can get home by 7:30 PM?" Tabitha suggested.

"I can give you all a ride, my Car is parked near here?" Marcus offered.

"So Thats how you got here?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, so what do you say?" Marcus offered.

"Well i dont see why not, will get home faster." Tabitha said.

"Yeah... Faster." Gumball looked worried.

As they made there way home, we go back to Elmore where we find Banana Joe and Teri going home.

"So Enjoying the Date Teri?" Joe asked.

"Yes, I liked the movie we saw." Teri acting very shyly.

"So yeah, is Penny feeling better?" Joe asking Teri.

"A little better but I know she could never be the same with out Gumball here." Teri starting to look sad for Penny.

"Well im sure theyll find Gumball soon, I mean wouldnt Penny love to see him again?" Joe said.

"Thats not the point shes said at not only not being able to see Gumball, but also for what she did to him." Teri getting a little mad about what Joe said.

"Im just saying, it would make alot of people happy to see the once they miss the most." Joe said.

"Well heres my home, thanks for buying the popcorn Joe." Teri said.

"No Problem... So can i expect a second Date?" Joe asking her Hoping she said yes.

"Ill call you when okay?" Teri said and giggled when she saw the excitement on his face.

"Okay see you tomorrow Then, bye." Banana joe just walked on home.

Teri went up into her room and started erasing some of her accessories when her phone rang.

"Who could that be?"

Teri answered it and to her suprise, it was Tobias.

"Hello?" Tobias said.

"Tobias! what do you want!" Teri said angrily.

"What i cant call a friend." Tobias said confidently.

"Listen to my you Head band wearing jerk after what you did with Gumball and Penny, Were never gonna be even close to Friends." Teri said angrily.

"Aw come on Teri, that was along time ago, ive changed?" Tobias begging.

"What do you want?" Teri asked, hoping it would at least make him hang up or give her a reason to hang up on him.

"I just want to talk to someone?" Tobias asked.

"Well talk with your friends, what ever friends you have left that is." Teri about to hang up.

"Please Teri im desperate." Tobias was really desperate.

"im hanging up now." Teri threatened.

"PLEASE!" Tobias Begging.

"Fine, But it better not take long." Teri began talking with Tobias

We go back to Nicole who went to talk to Darwin, the two have been repairing the bond but it still strain.

"Darwin?" Nicole asking her Darwin a question.

"Yes Mom?"

"Do you know why Anais beat up a student at school that caused her to get a detention?" Nicole looking at him.

"Um... No." Darwin obviously does know.

"Darwin I know a lie when i see one." nicole said.

"Yeah right." Darwin as he walked away.

"Dont walk away from your mother Darwin." Nicole threatened.

"You just said you know a lie when you see one." Darwin repeating her words.

"Yeah what about it?" Nicole said.

"If you know a lie when you see one, than did you see a lie when they took Gumball away?" Darwin sadly said.

After that Darwin left the room and went into his Room, very quiet the room has gotten after Gumball left. Nicole just sat there and tried not to remember that day, but knows she'll remember it for ever.

Anais walked in and looked at Darwin.

"Darwin?" Anais asked.

"Yeah Anais?" Darwin responded.

"You do know why I beat up that student right?" Anais looking at him.

"Ya I know, He deserved it too." darwin looking irritated.

-Flashback-

Anais is in a special program that lets her be in the same school as Darwin and Gumball, but shes not the only one. its more of a Gifted Class than a program.

"Hey Anais." Stacy said.

"Hey Stacy." Anais greeting her friend.

"Look its the Nerdie Twins." Joshua said to his twin brother.

"Oh come on Joshua let them be." James said.

"What do you want Joshua?" Stacy asked.

"What its a free country I can say what I want." Joshua stated.

"I guess he learned a new word today." Anais whispered to Stacy which she and even James Giggled to.

"Hey I heard that." Joshua said angrily.

"Hey Anais." Darwin Yelled out.

"Good my brothers here, come on Stacy he can give you a ride home." Anais offered which Stacy accepted.

"Hey Anais Come on Mom is waiting at home as we speak." Darwin with Car already to go.

"A fish for a Brother, Sad Anais Sad." Joshua acting all mean.

"Come On Joshua Mom is waiting." James telling his brother.

"JUST WAIT DANG IT!" Joshua tends to be a bit Chilldish.

"Come On Stacy lets go." Anais walking away.

"YEAH WALK AWAY, JUST LIKE HOW YOUR STUPID PUSSY OF A BROTHER DID!" Joshua yelled out.

Everyone who heard that gasp in horror, Stacy looked shocked at what Joshua said. Darwin heard it too and he just wanted to punch him so badly but before he could move away from the car to Joshua, Anais just race towards Joshua and started Punching him over and over again.

"ANAIS GET OFF HIM!" Stacy trying to pull her off of him.

"MY BROTHER IS NOT A PUSSY!" Anais continued to punch him in the face.

This continued until Darwin and the security staff came by and pulled her of of him. Long Story short Joshua apologies but Anais broke the school rue and was givin only one day detention.

-FlashBack Ended-

"Well I think Mom would understand?" Darwin said.

"Maybe." Anais just walked away.

After a Long driive we go back to Gumball who is near Tabitha's home. Marcus doesnt want to be the one to tell them, but he knows Ms. Alditure doesnt like a liar and Gumball's been lying the enitre time. Jamie cant tell what could happen but the possibility of him being kicked out is big. Tabitha and Cris are the only ones that dont know the Truth. Gumball is worried that his relationship with the Aditures Family would be ruined, Why did he keep it a secret dor so long.

"Were here Max." Tabitha said.

"Great." Gumball replied as he carried Cris out of the car.

"Well see you all tomorrow." Jamie said.

"Hey if you want a ride back I can give you one." Marcus said.

"No thanks." Jamie looked angry.

"Oh come on, dont be like that." Marcus said.

"No thank you I rather walk." Jamie said angrily.

"Well see you both tomorrow." Tabitha said.

Jamie started walking home with Marcus continuing following her, he liked messing with her. Tabitha, Gumball and Cris went home.

"Hey Jamie why you so mad all of a sudden?" Marcus asked.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Why wha- oh." Marcus realizing what she meant right there.

"Why did you do that to Gumball?" Jamie yelling at him.

"What hes doing he is wrong to Tabitha's Family." Marcus replied.

"Its not hurting them." Jamie said.

"That because they dont know that." Marcus replied.

We go back to Tabitha Gumball and Cris returning home.

"Well I guess you guys had a nice time." Ms. Alditure said.

"Hi mom, look who's asleep." Tabitha pointing at Cris.

"Oh Cris." Ms. Alditure Grabbed him from Gumball.

"So did you guys enjoy the Carnival?" Ms. Alditure asking them.

"Yeah we- we had a nice time." Gumball looking at Tabitha.

"Well thats nice." Ms. Alditure went up stairs to put Cris in his bed.

"Um... Tabitha? Gumball looked very nervous.

"Yeah Max?" Tabitha looking at him.

"I got something to tell you." Gumball began to look sad.

"Is something wrong?" Tabitha looked at him.

"I- I havent been...-" Gumball was ready to tell them until the Something Showed in the T.V.

"Breaking News!" The Anchorman said. Both Tabitha and Gumball looked at the T.V wondering what hes about to say and as Ms. Alditure entered the room.

"This just in Missing Teen Gumball Watterson has been spotted in Down Town in D-V Town." The Anchor Man said.

"Oh God, Not this way!" Gumball said in his mind.

"We take you life Down Town Where our own Samantha Griffin where Gumball has been spotted, Samantha?" The Anchor Man said.

"Thank you Tom, Right here where people have claim to have spot what to be now a 17 yr old Gumball Watterson, witnesses have claim also to be here with a couple of friends and a young child." Samantha said.

"Wait a minute, that sounds familiar?" Tabitha said.

"I saw him and a group of his friends right here taking a ride on the roller coaster here." the Owner of the Roller Coaster said.

"And how many friends was with him at the time?" Samantha asked."

"About three of them." The Owner said.

"Um Max, doesnt that sound like us?" Tabitha said.

"Heres a picture of the Missing Teen." Samantha showing the people who are watching.

"Hey Wait a minute Max... Thats..." Tabitha pointing and looking at Gumball.

"Its been a year now since anyone has seen Gumball Watterson, he was charged for the destruction of Elmore High but since then the charges have been dropped as he was found innocent of the crime, evidents have been recovered of Gumball Watterson, His sweater was found in a Bus where the driver has given information to the Police of all the stops he made of Dropping off people including D-V Town but Cops made sure they check every possible place of his where abouts." Samantha Explained.

"Max...Why did...?" Tabitha looking at him.

Ms. Alditure had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Thank you Samantha Griffin For that report, If anyone in the D-V Town District contacted the authorities on the where abouts of Gumball Watter-" but before he could finish them Name, Gumball turned off the T.V.

"Max, Explain yourself." Ms. Alditure said.

"I... Was Gonna tell... you eventually..." Gumball sounding very depressed.

"Eventually, youve been lying to us this entire time!" Tabitha getting Angry with each passing moment.

"I wanted to tell you all bu- bu- but I couldnt." Gumball beginning his verge to cry.

"You mean you only used us to get away from the authorities!" Tabitha Begans to Cry, she couldnt believe he did this.

"No its not like that Tabitha, its not." Gumball with tears beginning to swell up.

"You never cared about us, you only used us to take care of you." Tabitha tearfully saying that.

The rest of the kids watch them argue, they didnt know what was happening as they either dont care or too young to understand. Cris woke up and entered the room.

"Whats going on Mom, why is Tabitha Crying?" Cris asked his mom.

"Cris go back to your roo-" Gumball trying to tell him to go back but than Tabitha screamed at him.

"DONT TALK TO HIM!" Tabitha screamed out.

"Why are you screaming at Max?" Cris asking her.

"Dont call him Max anymore." Tabitha said tearfully.

"But-" Cris tried to say something until his mom called him to her side.

"Why did you lie to us?" Tabitha looks Mad.

"Because I was..." Gumball hesitated to answer.

"WHY!"

"Because i was scared alright! I was scared that if i gave out my real name that you would turn me in, i was scared that i was going to prison, i was just... just-"

"SLAP"

Tabitha went up to Gumball and slapped him across the face, Gumball fell to the Ground and stared at Tabitha. The Slapped felt ike the exact way his mom slapped him. Gumball tried to talk to her but all she did was run to her room. Gumball Began to cry a little, he never wanted to hurt anyone especially her.

"So youve been lying this entire time, when were you planning on telling us?" Ms. Aditure looked Disappointed.

Gumball just decided to sit where he was on the ground.

"Look, Max or Gumball or what ever your real name is, I care for you as a member of this family, but you've lied to you the entire time. I dont like liars in this house, I dont tolerate it and until your forgiven i cant let you live under this roof." Ms. Alditure pointed at the door for Gumball to leave.

"Please Ms. Alditure I got no where else to go." Gumball Crying.

"Im sorry but until i can forgive you, I cant stand the sight of a liar, so get out now."

"But-"

"NOW!" Ms. Alditure yelled out.

Gumball just got up and walked to the door, but not until Cri ran up to him.

"Max where are you going?" Cris asked.

"I dont know Cris." Gumball with tears in his eyes.

"Well, can i go with you?" Cris asked.

"Cris dear come here." Ms. Alditure said.

"But mo-"

"Cris no you cant come." Gumball tearfully said.

"But why not?" Cris asked sadly.

"Because Cris You just cant Alright?" Gumball answered back.

"Well are you coming back?" Cris looking at him.

"I dont think that can happen Cris." Gumball's face is streaming his tears.

"But your my brother, you have to come back." Cris on the verge of crying.

"Im sorry Cris I gotta go." Gumball walking away.

"No, Pleae dont go away, I promise not to follow you no more." Cris crying.

"No please dont cry Cris, Im the one who screw up not you." Gumball lowering to Cris's height.

"I promise to love you more as a Brother if yo- you stay." Cris Crying alot.

"I wish I could stay, but things arent working out no more." Gumball with his hand Cris's shoulder.

"PLEASE DONT GO, I LOVE YOU BRO!" Cri hugging him.

the sight of thi made Ms. Alditure cry, knowing Cris loved Gumball as a brother. Cri was holding him tight thinking he wouldnt leave but Gumball just gave him a hug back.

"Im sorry Cris, but ill tell you what i can do, I will always love you as a brother, no matter what happens and the next time i see you i'll call you brother." Gumball releasing his hug and started walking away.

"Bye everyone." Gumball waving at the other kids.

"Bye." The kids said.

Gumball just walked to the door.

"Ms. Alditure?" Gumball said.

"What?" Ms. Alditure responded with tears.

"Im sorry, I thought you kick me out if i told you. Well... Good bye, and can you tell Tabitha I aid good bye for me Cris?" Gumball aked with Cris nodding back.

"Thanks... Bro."

And with that Gumball walked out of the house and left. Moments later Cris just ran to his room crying, losing another brother. Tabitha was in her room crying as well, "how could he lied to us this entire time." she thought.

Gumball just looked back at the house, staring at it.

"There goes another family, Why cant i just Get it right?" Gumball just walked on. didnt know where he was going but didnt care, all he knew is that he lost his family.

"Gumball Watterson!" someone yelled out.

"What do you-!" Gumball turned around and saw who it was.

"Gumball Watterson Im officer Carmello, Im here to take you to the Police station." The policeman approached Gumball.

"WHY I DIDNT DO ANYTHING?" Gumball worried.

"Dont worry Son, im here to help you get back to your family." The Policeman came closer to Gumball.

"NO! they dont want me anymore, No one does!" Gumball yelled out, and started to run.

"Gumball!" got into his car and went after him.

We go back to The Watterson's where Nicole is watching tv.

"Breaking New, Gumball Watterson has spotted." The anchorman said.

"OH MY GOD RICHARD, KIDS THEY FOUND HIM! THEY FOUND GUMBALL!" Nicole yelled out.

"Really!" Darwin Asked.

"Look!" Nicole pointing at the tv.

it showed the same Video that the Alditure saw.

"Thank God he okay." Nicole said.

Phone ringing.

"Yes hello?" Nicole answered.

"Hello Ms. Watterson?" the chief of police calling.

"Yes?"

"We have found your son."

"Yes I know they announced it on tv." Nicole responded.

"Hes in D-V Town." The police Chief said.

"Yes im on my way."

"They found Gumball!" Nicole aid happily.

"Thank God." Anais said.

"Im heading to D-V town to pick him up." Nicole said.

"Im going too." Richard said.

"No Richard, whos gonna watch the kids." Nicole responded.

"But.."

"Richard." Nicole looking at her husband.

"Fine I'll stay."

Nicole started getting ready, not knowing if the trip i gonna be long or not because she never been to D-V town or ever heard of it.

we go back to D-V town where Jamie is still talking to Marcus.

"Look Jamie Tabitha is like a sister to me and Gumball could hurt her badly with this secret." Marcus explained.

"You forced him to Tell them, he could have waited longer and tell them when the time was right." Jamie said.

"Look Ms. Alditure hates liars okay, better tell them now or make it worst." Marcus explained.

But as they talked Gumball came running as both of them watch him run from the cops.

"What the, Gumball is bein chased by the cops?" Jamie said.

"Im following them." Marcus went back into his car.

"Im coming." jamie said.

"No stay here, what i-"

"This could be your fault okay, im going." Jamie said.

Marucs hesitately let her in and they followed The cop who was following Gumball.

Gumball kept thinking to himelf. "All I wanted is a family now... God Why cant I have that?" Gumball kept running and running until he made a turn.

And with in seconds a Car that was Greyish Blue came by really quick... hit him, Sending Gumball skidding down the street knocking him unconscious, blood was coming out fast.

"GUMBALL!" Jamie screamed out.

she got out of the car while Marcus was driving. Marcus got out and went to Gumball.

"This is Officer Carmello, I need an ambulance right away, a boy just got hit by a car." The policeman calling for help.

Jamie went by Gumball and looked at him. His face was covered in blood, his arm was broken and he wasnt breathing. Jamie was scared that if she perform CPR on him it would hurt him even more.

Marcus called for help and looked for the driver who hit Gumball, but was no where to be found, Marcus looked at Gumball and thought he was Dead.

Gumball was was still unconscious but was hearing voices in his head.

"So your Cris's new Brother huh." The mysterious voice said.

"Wha- who are you? what do you want? am i dead?" Gumball thoughts peaking to the mysterious voice.

"Too many question Gumball, no your not dead, in fact its not your time, im here to show you something." The mysterious voice started to how figure. Blue fur... Pointy ear... Gumball knew for a fact that he saw someone like him before. Moments later he remembers Tabitha explaining a person who Cris cared for, and then it hits him.

"Your... Your... Him." Gumball in shock as he is staring at him.

"Weird huh, never thought you be talking to the dead?" The Mysterious person said.

"Connor?" Gumball still shocked.

"Yup and in your head."

**And that is the end of Part 1 of this Chapter, Creepy huh After a car accident Gumball is visited by Connorwho if you dont know go back to the last chapter of Mis understood. Just when Nicole found out where he is, right after Tabitha slapped him, And when Gumball lost his Hope for a family, what will Connor show him, is it gonna change Gumball for ever. who is responsible? gotta wait for the next Part of the last Chapter of this story.**

**Also, I would like to give EvelioandZgroup Credit for helping and giving Ideas for this Chapter, for the rest of the Chapter he i gonna help me so if your gonna thank me only, dont give him thanks aloo for this part and chapter.**

**this is my longest chapter ever i think, i like to thank all the people who voted for this story, it means alot.**


	8. What Happens Next

**Welcome everyone to the 2nd part of the last chapter to "Family Issues" Last chapter, Gumball's name is revealed and Ms. Alditure kicks him out thinking Gumball only stayed with them for shelter never loving them. Tabitha inraged by this slapped Gumball and didnt bother seeing him leave, Cris took his departure the hardest, as Gumball was leaving a policeman recognize his face and wanted to take him Back to his family. Gumball not wanting to return decided to run for it. He was chased by the policeman and by Jamie and Marcus who were arguing about Marcus forcing Gumball to reveal his name in the first place. Gumball started to think why he couldnt have a family, his thinking was cut short when he made a turn and then... A greyish blue Car hit him... badly... Jamie rush to his side hesitating wether to help him or the fear of hurting him more if she did. Gumball started talking in his thoughts worried that this is the end until Someone from Cris and Tabitha's Past came into his head for a little talk... Everything happening just as The Watterson finally got good news.**

**Part 2 of Chapter 7: What Happens Next**

It all happen so quickly in just a matter of hours, Gumball went from the happiest run away to the regretful person as he was kicked out and hit by a car. Nicole was already on her way but it would be hour before she could get there. The Alditures dont know a thing about what happen to Gumball. Ms. Alditure still sadden that she kicked him out but she had principals to stick with and he broke a rule. Tabitha is crying in her room still, Cris stopped crying a little knowing Gumball wouldnt like it.

We go back to where Gumball is hit by a car, Jamie still afraid of what to do.

"Oh my god what do i do?" Jamie thinking.

"Jamie the Ambulance is coming." Marcus informing Jamie.

Marcus sees Jamie with a scared look.

"What cant you help the guy?" Marcus asked her.

"Yes bu-but-" Jamie started to panick alot.

"Well help him! Marcus yelled.

"I CANT!" Jamie yelled out.

"Why not?" Marcus yelled back.

"What if i hurt him even more?" Jamie responded.

"If you dont help him he could very die right infront of you." Marcus telling Jamie.

Jamie didnt know what to do, possibly hurt him or let him die both can hurt either way.

"Mam, the ambulance are almost her place if you know anything that could help do it now!" The Policeman said.

"Ok-okay." Jamie till hesitant but force herself to perform CPR on Gumball's unconscious body.

Meanwhile Gumball is talking to Connor.

"So whats going on here?" Gumball talking to Connor.

"Well after you got hit by a car, your body took a heavy hit to your stomach and youll probably need a surgery, but on the other hand your still gonna live." Connor explaining in a comical way.

"Really, but what about the otherss dont they know?" Gumball worried.

"Well only policeman that cop that chased you, Jamie the girl who is by now performing CPR on you which is why your still alive right now, and Marcus my best friend." Connor explained.

"Wait... Bestfriend?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, who do you think made him find out about you." Connor walking back and forth.

"WHAT YOU MEAN?" Gumball started to get mad.

"Yup all that transpired was my fault but for a reason." Connor explained.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" Gumball running to Connor ready to tackle him, but when jumped right at him he just went through him.

"Yeah I expected that to happen." Connor said with a bored face.

"All this could have been avoided but you had to do it, WHY!" Gumball in a fit of rage, still trying to hurt Connor.

"Look your gonna hurt yourself before you can ever hurt me, I had to do it." Connor grabbing Gumball's fist.

"Wait i cant touch you but you can grab my fit?" Gumball confused.

"Yes I know it confused me too." Connor letting go.

"So why are you here?" Gumball asked.

"Well im in your head for a reason?" Connor responded.

"And what would that be?" Gumball asked.

"To show you what both families you hurt's true feelings of you." Connor begins putting his hands on Gumball's forehead.

"Wait whats going on?" Gumball panickly asked.

"YOU SIR ASK TOO MANY QUESTION!" Connor than in an instant transported him and Gumball to where the Car accident happened and where Jamie and Marcus is at.

"Wait thats-"

"The sight of your accident." Connor explained.

"Why are we here?" Gumball asked.

"What is it with these obvious questions?" Connor asked.

"Im just saying." Gumball kept looking at his body, which is badly beaten up.

"DAMN YOUR MESSED UP!" Connor laughing.

"Hey." Gumball said.

"Sorry."

"So why are we here." Gumball asked.

"Just look." Connor pointing at Jamie giving him CPR.

"Okay i dont need to see this." Gumball looked embarrassed.

"What dont you think you like watching your crush kissing you?" Connor making fun of him.

"Hey shes was only my crush for a few weeks alright." Gumball in his defense.

"Still though, shes the reason why your still alive right now." Connor explained.

"So, Were suppose to wait here for the ambulance?" Gumball asked.

"Your a book of stupid questions are you?" Connor said.

"Look were only going to be here for a moment." Connor than transported them to The alditures house.

"I figured you bring me here." Gumball looking sad.

"Wah, no I just wanna come back to my home." Connor pulling a joke.

"Not one day i miss them." Connor said.

"So let me show you why were here before you ask me another stupid question." Connor grabbing Gumball's arm and they go into the house, obviously no one can see them.

"Um, why is everyone sad?" Connor asked.

"Because i screwed up." Gumball looked ashamed that he is responsible.

"Oh yeah, well lets see how everyone is doing."

They walked over to where Cris was who was just watching television upset with Gumball's unexpected departure.

"It kills me to see him like this." Connor said, he looked at Gumball who was beginning to look like to cry.

"Dont bother trying to cry, you cant anyways." Connor explained.

"Cris really took this really hard." Gumball said.

"Yup, never saw him like this when I died, he looked the exact way too." Connor explained.

"I promised him that I would call him bro if i ever met him again." Gumball remembering his promise.

"You will, maybe?" Connor said

"What Maybe, what do you mean by that?" Gumball aked.

"Not important right now, lets go on." Connor walking up to another room of the house.

"Here we are." Connor said.

"Hey this is Tabitha's room." Gumball said.

"Yup, you really made her mad." Connor said.

"How do you know?" Gumball said.

"She locked the door." Connor trying to open the door.

"Wait i thought you were a ghost how can you touch that?" Gumball asked.

"No this is all in your head, your only imagining all this." Connor explains.

"Lets just go through it."

When they got inside Tabitha was jut crying her eyes out.

"He never loved us, he only wanted a place to stay." Tabitha tearfully said.

Tabitha just stared at the picture she drew of her and Gumball holding Hands. Gumball didnt see the picture from the view her was in.

"Why is she holding that piece of paper?" Gumball asked Connor.

"You seriously dont know huh?" Connor giving Gumball a harsh look.

"Know about what?" Gumball looked at Connor questionably.

"Look at the picture closer." Connor said.

"Can I?" Gumball asked.

"Yes and find out why shes crying." Connor telling Gumball.

Tabitha just threw that picture to the ground and just covered her face in her pillow. Gumball walked over to the picture and looked at it, he couldnt believe it.

"Oh." Gumball just really couldnt believe it.

"I know huh, and to think you loved a peanut?" Connor said.

"Penny?" Gumball forgot about Penny, or thinks he has.

"Why Did you lie to us, I thought you loved us... Loved me." Tabitha crying out quietly not wanting no one else to hear her.

Gumball just walked out of the room, too hurt to continue hearing what tabitha is saying.

"You cant forget these important moments Gumball." Connor following him.

"I can try." Gumball with tear in his eyes, walking away from the room and walking out of the house, basically right through it if you dont remember hes a ghost right now.

"GUMBALL!" Connor yelled out.

"so your gonna run away from your problems again?" Connor telling Gumball.

Gumball just stood there, not knowing how to reply to that question. Is he really running away again?

"Are you?" Connor right next to him.

"I dont know?" Gumball replied.

"(Sigh) look I know its hard, how do you think i felt when i went through the same thing?" Connor asked.

"I dont know?" Gumball responding.

We go to the scene of the crash where Gumball's Car accident happened.

"Jamie I dont think CPR is working!" Marcus yelled out.

"SHUT UP I KNOW ITS WORKING!" Jamie panicking.

"Mam the ambulance are here!" The policeman said.

the ambulance came and immediately ran to Gumball.

"What Happened Here?" The Paramedic asked.

"He was Hit by a Greyish... Blue Car, I dont know but he was hit Badly alright?" Marcus explained.

"Is he breathing?" the Paramedic bent down and checked Gumball for sign of life.

"Ive been performing CPR on him since the officer called you guys." Jamie said.

"Okay we must be very careful putting him on the stretcher, we cant afford him getting hurt now." The Paramedic reminding everyone.

The Paramedic and Marcus carefully picked up Gumball and placed him on the stretcher and rolled him into the ambulance then took off to the hospital. Marcus just went inside his car.

"MARCUS WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Jamie asking him.

"Im... Gonna... Go.. Home." Marcus said Scared..

"WHAT? HOME AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPEN TO YOUR FRIEND?" Jamie in disbelieve as well.

"I Dont Know, ive never had this happen to me since..." Marcus thinking about his Late Friend.

"Since what?" Jamie angrily asked.

"Nevermind, Im going home." Marcus starting his car.

"WELL GO HOME THEN! IM GOING TO-"

"GOING TO WHAT? Visit him, you dont have a ride and you dont know what hospital it is and beside why bother he's a lia-"

But before Marcus could finish that last word, Jamie slapped him across the face.

"JUST GO, ILL FIND A WAY!" Jamie said.

Marcus had a blank face, didnt know how to respond to that. He started his car and just left. Jamie on the other hand just ran the opposite way Marcus was going, Jamie ran to the only place that would help her get to the hospital.

meanwhile Tabitha was in her room, still crying about what had happen this day.

"(Knock)(Knock)"

"Not Now!" Tabitha said.

"Tabitha?"

"What do you want Cris?"

"Can I come In?" Cris asked his big sister.

"Not Now Cris okay!" Tabitha answered.

"Please... Its about Max." Cris said.

"DONT MENTION THAT NAME TO ME, THAT NOT EVEN HIS REAL NAME!" Tabitha yelled out.

"PLEASE?" Cris begged.

"Cris-"

"Im not leaving until you let me in." Cris just sat on the floor until she opened the door.

Tabitha wasnt going to open the door, not wanting to talk about Gumball, But she knew she will talk about it someday might as well get it over with. She unlocked her door and let her little brother in.

Cris walked in, alittle nervous actually as he never wants to disturb his big sister when shes down because he always ends up hurt.

"So what do you want to talk about Again?" Tabitha with tears in her eyes.

"About Bro." Cris said.

"Dont say that Cris, He lied to us." Tabitha said.

"What did he Lie about?" Cris asked.

"He nevered cared us, he only stayed here just for a place to sleep, as if this was a motel to him!" Tabitha angrily said.

"Thats not true!" Cris said.

"Yes it is Cris!" Tabitha yelling at her little brother.

"Yes it is, He cared for us." Cris yelled back.

"Look, the only reason he found us was because Linkin told him about us." Tabitha explained to Cris.

"That doesnt mean he didnt learn to care for us." Cris explained.

"Then tell me how he cared for us?" Tabitha grabbing her little brother by his shirt.

"If he didnt care for us, then why did he stay so long?" Cris asked.

"Because He had a place to stay!" Tabitha angrily said.

"Why did he say happy birthday to all of us, even you." Cris defending Gumball as Gumball was there for all of his brother ad sisters birthday's.

"Just to keep us from finding out... Maybe." Tabitha thinking about it.

"What about that time you I got sick and you and Mom needed to go to the doctors appointment, who took care of me and the our brother and sister." Cris pointed out.

"Well." Tabitha remembering that day.

Cris had a stomach flu and her mom needed to take her to the doctors for her check up. Gumball was the one who took care of the kids and even cooked for them, well use the microwave at least.

"Max cared for us, I know it." Cris saying with confidence.

"Well I dont care for him." Tabitha said to him.

"I know... you Love him." Cris said with a smile.

"Cris Im gonna punch you!" Tabitha threaten while blushing. Hes just a kid, he doesnt know about love at all.

"Well you are, you always went where he went." Cris said.

"Just to show him around." Tabitha said.

"Even after he knew his way around, you still went with him." Cris said.

"SO?" Tabitha telling her little brother.

"You care for him, just like i care for him as a brother." Cris stated.

Tabitha never knew in her whole life Cris would be the one to find out first, well probably her mom knew first but still he's young.

"So what if I do like him, He still lied all this time." Tabitha stated.

"So?" Cris said.

"So, meaning Hes probably gone from here." Tabitha sitting on her bed.

"You just admitted you liked him." Cris smiling.

Tabitha smacked him in the head, Cris didnt mind he knew that was going to happen.

"Fine I liked him." Tabitha said to her brother Blushing.

"Then why didnt you see him leave?" Cris said with a sad face.

"Because im mad that he didnt tell us in the first place." Tabitha said with a mean face.

"That still wasnt a reason to not see him leave." Cris said.

"Why are you defending him?" Tabitha question Cris.

"Because hes my Brother!" Cris answered back wanting to cry but knows Gumball wouldnt like it.

"Cris Connor is your Brother!" Tabitha said in tears.

"Connor isnt with us anymore Tabitha!" Cris couldnt hold back his tears any longer.

Tabitha couldnt believe it. Cris never would have said that if Gumball didnt came to there lives. Cris never accepted Connors death and always had a wish in him that he would come back, Guess Gumball was the next big thing.

"I never thought i hear you say that." Tabitha whiping off her tears.

"Max told me that if Connor could speak to me right now than he would tell me the same and learn to deal with it and Max showed me how." Cris said.

Tabitha was moved by that and just grabbed her little brother and gave him a hug, Gumball really did care for them. He was there for them and helped us out too.

"Tabitha?" Cris asked.

"Yeah Cris?" Tabitha said.

"Will we ever see Bro again?" Cris said still hugging his sister.

"I know we will." Tabitha said.

(Meanwhile downstairs)

(KNOCK)(KNOCK)! Someone knocking on the door loudly.

"Just wait a moment." Ms. Alditure said.

She opened the door and Jamie was on the other side.

"Jamie why are you here breathless?" Ms. Alditure asked.

"Its... About... Max." Jamie trying to catch her breath, it wasnt like she was close to there house she had to take a car to catch up to Gumball.

"Oh Max, or Gumball?" Ms. Alditure questioning Jamie.

"Please Ms. Alditure let me explain what happen." Jamie still couldnt catch her breath.

"Who is it Mom?" Tabitha and Cris coming down from upstairs.

"Jamie?" Tabitha said.

"Tabitha... Its about... Max." Jamie telling Tabitha.

"You mean Gumball, look Jamie He lied to all of us okay?" Tabitha clearing that out of the way.

"He got into an accident." Jamie just came out and said it.

THis made Cris, Ms. Alditure and Tabitha shocked, they didnt think this would happen... Again.

"What?" Tabitha asked in shocked.

"Max was chased by a cop and all of a sudden he got hit by a car, and now hes barely breathing at all!" Jamie yelling in fear.

"Wheres my Bro?" Cris asked.

"Hes at the hospital, but i dont know where it is, i was hoping you would take me there?" Jamie hoping Ms. Alditure would.

"Please he could die any moment?" Jamie pleaded.

"I cant, i cant just leave the kids here all alone." Ms. Alditure looking at her Children.

"Tabitha?" Jamie went straight to her.

"You know this place, is there any kind of bus that will take us to him?" Jamie grabbing Tabitha's arms pleading with her.

"Yes I know is just...?" Tabitha unsure if she should take her or not.

"Please Tabitha hes my Friend... so are you!" Jamie said.

"HE LIED TO ME ALL THIS TIME! A FRIEND DOESNT DO THAT!" Tabitha tearfully said.

"So? Max is still a friend, PLEASE take me to the hospital!" Jamie yelling at her.

Tabitha didnt know what to say. she thought about what could happen? will she be mad at him for lying to her all this time, or crush to see him like this?

Meanwhile at Elmore town Nicole was at the bus station, waiting for her Bus to arrive to take her to D-V Town.

"Now arriving Bus #17- D-V Town." the intercom said.

"Good thats my Bus." Nicole said.

"Hello there Mam, can i see your ticket?" The ticket man asked. (yeah is real where i come from, you need a ticket to use the bus, or not its my story)

"Yes here." Nicole shows her ticket.

"Mrs. Watterson? ah yes your going to get your son." The ticket man said.

"how did you kn-"

"I follow the news mam."

after that conversation Nicole boarded her bus and left, but after she did there was breaking news on the television where the Ticket man sees.

"Breaking news about Missing Teen Gumball Watterson." the Anchorman said.

"Gumball Watterson, the boy who went missing last year who is innocent has been spotted recently in D-V Town has been in a car accident while being in chased by a officer who claim he was just trying to get him somewhere safe." The Anchorman explained.

"Dear god no." The Ticket man said as he sees Nicole on the bus through the window mirror, she seems so happy."

"We take you live to the D-V Town Hospital where Gumball Watterson arrived jut moments ago, as you can see there are reporters blocking the entrance trying to get some questions, almost not letting people go inside or outside, here is our own Dave Chaperone at the scene." the Anchorman introducing Dave.

"Thank John, im here where Gumball Watterson is residing right now, suffering possible internal bleeding, here joining me now is the Officer who went after Gumball and saw the incident Officer Carmello."

We go Back to Where Gumball and Connor ended up.

"Where are we?" Gumball asked.

"I dont know, maybe the Hospital." Connor said.

"Why here?" Gumball asked.

"Because you ran here and look who's already inside?" Connor pointing at Gumball's lifeless body.

They go inside the room where Gumball is being Surgerized.

"I think i can feel the pain Dude." Gumball cringing at the sight of his opened stomach.

"If you dont like the pain, than why did you get by the Car?" Connor asked.

"I DIDNT SEE THE DAMN CAR COMING!" Gumball angrily said.

"Look theres a reason that you ran here." Connor said.

"What?" Gumball asked.

Connor just points to the waiting room, Marcus was waiting there.

"Why is he here?" Gumball asked.

"He just has too much guilt." Connor explain.

"I never thought i see my Best Friend look like this." Connor said.

Marcus looked like a stressed man, as if he got to the hospital without thinking about his safety.

Meanwhile outside of the hospital the reporters are trying to get in to ask the surgeons who are operating on Gumball.

"My God!" Jamie said as she arrived to the hospital.

"Look at all these reporter." Tabitha said.

During the parts when Nicole boarding the bus and Gumball and Connor, Tabitha decided to go with Jamie to see Gumball.

"It them, the girls who were seen with Gumball at the Carnival!" One of the Reporters yelled out.

All of a sudden they ran to Jamie and Tabitha wanting some answers.

"What were you all doing at the Carnival!"

"Were you Hiding Gumball Watterson from the Public?"

"Was Gumball Watterson Considered a friend to you all?"

the questions just kept coming and coming, Jamie didnt want to get in trouble so she grabbed a scared Tabitha by the arms and ran for the Hospital doors.

"May I help you with something?" The security guard asked.

"Yes were here to see our friend?" Jamie said.

"Let me guess your friend happens to be Gumball Watterson?" Said the security guard.

"Yes, now please i need to see him." Tabitha walking towards the counter.

"Im Sorry i cant let you do that." The security guard said while blocking the way for Tabitha.

"WHAT WHY NOT?" Jamie yelling at him.

"Because many reporters tried doing that, im not taking any risk with any of you too, especially people like you." The Security Guard staring at Tabitha.

"What just because we dont wear good clothes means we cant see our friend?" Jamie said.

"Right Friend? Look im going to have to ask you to leave alright, were dealing with enough issues right now, we dont want to hear any stolen Equipment around here?" The Security Guard pointing to the door.

"What? Im going to see my friend." Tabitha trying to pass the Security Guard but he just blocked her way again.

"Look i dont want any trouble with you, take your low class friend and get out of here okay before i call more security to escort you out." The Security Guard threatened to do it.

"Hey what are you doing to my friends?" Marcus yelling at the security guard.

"Friends?"

"Yes they're Gumball Watterson's Friends!" Marcus explaining.

Marcus just grabbed Jamie's and Tabitha's arms and took them where Gumball is having his surgery. Tabitha just forgot about the racist Security Guard and went with Marcus.

"Wheres Gumball?" Tabitha asked Marcus.

"His Surgery just began." Marcus looked worried.

"Marcus can i use your phone I need to call my mom to tell her we got her safely?" Tabitha grabbed his Phone and went and started calling.

Jamie was just sitting at there staring at Marcus wondering why hes here in the first place.

"Why are you here?" Jamie asked.

"I Dont Know." Marcus said.

"I Just dont Know."

After a while Jamie just sat there, she thought he went home not caring about Gumball.

"Thanks for getting me and Tabitha here." Jamie looking at Marcus.

"Your welcome."

But during this entire time Connor and Gumball witnessed everything that happened.

"And you thought she hated you?" Connor looking Gumball.

"I guess they dont." Gumball saying.

"You Know Cris really needs you." Connor said.

"Cris? but hes not even here?" Gumball with a confused face.

"You know what I mean, Cris needs a big brother and obviously I cant do that job, You need to be the big brother." Connor explained.

"How? I cant be His Brother, Not after what happen today." Gumball said.

"I know about you having a brother and sister back in Elmore and I know that you miss them but Cris is Too young to Not have one, But Im only telling you what to do." Connor explained (Cheesy I know)

"What are you saying?" Gumball asked.

"Your Mom is coming and she doesnt know your accident yet, when she does come your gonna have to make a decision." Connor Explained.

"What will that be?" Gumball asked.

"You either Go back to Elmore or Stay here with the Alditures and trust me, each option is tough to pick." Connor explained.

"I actually knew this decision would come... BUT NOT AFTER THIS!" Gumball yelling at Connor who was just laughing.

"Well i guess its time for me to go, Look." Connor pointed at the Room where Gumball is in.

"Are you acquainted with Gumball Watterson?" the Doctor came and asked Jamie, Marcus and Tabitha.

"Yes we are." Marcus said.

"Hes gonna be fine, though he was lucky to be alive." the Doctor explained.

"THANK GOD!" Tabitha said.

"Can we see him?" Jamie asked.

"He still a sleep due to the medicine we put in him but if you like to go ahead." the Doctor pointed to what room Gumball was in.

They walked to the room and when they went inside, they saw Gumball all badly injured, worst then Marcus and Jamie remembered. His ears were scratched up and his entire stomach looked blueish.

Tabitha just couldnt see him this way and ran outside of the room in tears.

Marcus told Jamie to comfort her, while he went to Gumball side.

"Tabitha whats wrong?" Jamie by herside.

"I- I Cant see him this way." Tabitha began crying.

"I know its tough but he needs you in there." Jamie said.

"If we didnt kick him out, he would have never been in here." Tabitha Crying non stop.

"Look he could have been hit some other day, you cant blame yourself for this." Jamie comforting Her.

"Well who Do I Blame?" Tabitha asked.

"Well maybe the person who hit him with the car, but still Gumball needs you to be in there for him." Jamie grabbing her hand and leading her to the room.

"Gumball, you need to make your decision when you meet your mom, and no matter what you need to stick with that decision." Connor said as they watch everything that just happened.

"How do you know what to say next?" Gumball asked.

"Im Dead and a Guardian Angel, who else to be there guardian angel then me, besides I know youll make the right decision." Connor said as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Gumball asked.

"Im going Back to where you think im going, cant stay here for ever, even I need to go up but then come back down... you know what i mean look just go back to your body and wake up but not until 2 hours or your gonna feel that pain." Connor explains.

"Connor!" Gumball yelled.

"What?"

"... Thanks." Gumball said.

"No problem, remember get hit by a ar one more time, theres no third chance and youll be taken my job okay, oh by the way... Tell them I said Hi."

Connor then vaded away and Gumball went back to his body, Remembering that Connor said and stayed a sleep for the remaining 2 hours, knowing when he wakes up hes gonna see people he wants to see and feel the pain that would make what ever Tina made him go threw feel like little pinch to the arm.

**And thats the end of part 2 of the last chapter, next chapter is the last one and by the way i like to thank to "damntohell29" for the ideas, The next part will be the last to end the story but not the series.**

**I like to thank everyone for continuing to read my story, and just incase to make sure you are reading it, there is a mistake in the story and if you can find it then you are a true Friend. til next time guys.**


	9. Big Decision Ending

**Welcome everyone to the Lat Chapter of "Family Issues" It was Fun for me to write this story and the fact my self esteem is Great what with all of the great comment i got from this story.**

**Chapter 9: Big Decision**

Its been well over 4 hours after Gumball's accident. He was lucky to be alive, Tabitha Waited in her chair during time. Jamie got a call Froom her mom to return home or she would find her and drag her back home, Jamie totally forgot about telling her mom about Gumball living here let alone tell her about the accident. Marcus also got a phone call from his Father telling him the same thing so he offered a ride back home for Jamie and Tabitha but Tabitha didnt want to go. Jamie didnt want to take the bus at this hour so he went with him.

"Tabitha?" Jamie asked.

Tabitha look at Jamie.

"Are you sure you want to stay here all night alone?" Jamie looked concern which is pretty uncommon for Jamie to do.

Tabitha simply nodded in agreement.

"Alright, will be back tomorrow I Promise you that." and with that Jamie had to go home.

"Dont worry Tabitha, Gumball will get wake up." Marcus comforting Tabitha as he left as well.

Jamie and Marcus walked outside where the reporter were gone, they did not want to wait all night just to see Gumball alive.

"Why did you came?" Jamie asked.

Marcus simply open the door for her and she went inside.

"Marcus, why did you came?" Jamie looking at him.

"I dont know?" Marcus Said.

"Marcus Dont give me that, why did you came?" Jamie continue asking him.

"I dont know." Marcus repeating his words.

"MARCUS?!" Jamie yelled.

"I DONT KNOW DAMMIT?!" Marcus yelled back.

Marcus just started punching the steering wheel causing it to honk over and over again.

"Marcus?" Jamie looking at Marcus.

Marcus continued staring at the steering wheel refusing to make eye contact with Jamie but did respond.

"What?"

"Why?" Jamie wanted and answer.

Marcus keeps thinking not to tell her why, he doesnt want to tell her but something in him is making him want to tell her why he came back. He then made Eye Contact with Jamie and began talking.

"You really want to know why?" Marcus looking at Jamie.

Jamie simplied nodded in response.

"(Sigh)..." Marcus hesitated at first but then spoke again.

"Years ago before Gumball even showed up... There was this Guy Connor. He was the new kid on the block where Tabitha lives and they became friends in an instant." Marcus explained.

"After a few Weeks, Tabitha introduced me to Connor, I didnt like Him. He would never leave Tabitha's side, He would always follow her and ofcourse she didnt mind we were still kids then." Jamie wanted to say something but wanted to hear the rest.

"One Day Tabitha wanted to go to the park with me and wanted to invite Connor with us and I told her no because i said he was weird for always following her everywhere, Tabitha told me to give him a chance. After a while of begging me, I decided to let him come and things were just awkward between all three of us for that day." Marcus continued.

"It wasnt until one year later is when thing went from bad to good."

(Flash Back)

-Marcus Pov-

When Tabitha came out of her house to play with me, I looked around to see if Connor was nearby.

"Why dont you like Connor?" She asked.

"I just dont okay?" I answered back.

"Why not." Tabitha Back then was more of less serious girl.

"Because hes always with you, doesnt he have other friends?" I asked.

"Are you Jealous that we spent time together?" She said.

Me and Tabitha were friends since we were 5 years old, there were no schools here so learning from the streets was the next best thing. I was jealous because She was my first friend ever and i didnt want to loose her as one.

"No, i just dont like him." I responded.

"Look Connor doesnt have any friends because no one gives him a chance." She explained.

"Maybe if he changed his image." I said.

"Your just like everyone else, you judge a book by its cover." Tabitha started to walk faster from Me.

"Wait Tabitha?" I trying to catch up to her leading them to the street.

When all of a sudden a car came speeding down the street but we thought it was from another street.

"Tabitha wait?!" I running towards her.

"Marcus I dont want to talk to you." She cross the street while I began crossing it.

"Marcus i want to be alo-" She stop for some reason because she heard a car speeding down and to her horror it was coming at me.

"MARCUS LOOK OUT!" She yelled out.

I turn to see the car but the car was coming right at me and at that moment i was scared that i couldnt move, I wanted to move out of the way but my body wouldnt let me. I thought that I was gonna die right there.

When the car was about to hit me, i felt something push me out of the way.

The car the drove itself into a pole with the driver seemingly drunk got out of the car and realized what just happened.

I woke up from my shock and the person right next to me was Connor.

"Marcus?" Tabitha asked.

"What happen?" I asked her.

"You were about to be hit by a car you dummy." Tabitha punched me.

"OW! well why wasnt i?" I asked her.

"Connor pushed you out of the way."

When I got up I didnt know what to think. Here i am thinking this Kid was a weirdo and then he saves my life.

After that incident we became friends, naw more more like brothers. Me and Connor never had brothers or sisters so this was for real, me him and Tabitha would do everything together, then when Cris was born.

After couple of years Cris kept askign where Connor was and When he came in Cris than went up to Connor and gave him a hug, Connor had that special talent of making anyone Feel like Family.

But you know the saying, good times dont last for ever.

When we decided to go to the movies, Connor wasnt so sure because there been reports of gun activities and he didnt want us to go.

"Come on Connor, there just aying that to scare everyone." I told him.

"Dude no one jokes about this." Connor telling me.

"Come on Connor, its just the movies." Tabitha begging him to go.

After an hour of trying to convince him to go, he gaved in and to this day i really wish he didnt.

after the movie a bunch of guys and girls came and started partying, Me, Tabitha and Connor were just mining our own business until one of them came up to us.

"Hey there cutie." The drunk guy said.

She just ignored him and we kept walking home.

"Awww come on, ditch these losers and hang out with mature adults." the drunk girl said.

I knew they were way underage because weve seen them before and there only older by one year so they were 16.

We just walked away and right when we were about to get back home, we heard a car horn and Gunshots with in a second...

Connor...

(Flash Back Ended)

Marcus was crying his eyes out.

"This is why I came alright." Marcus said tearfully.

"I came because Connor Died similar the way why Gumball is here now, Connor was my friend and he died that way He was not ment die that way. He was Ment to live out his life and be happy not die by some Guns and Car related Crime!" Marcus explained.

"Me and Tabitha were never the same since, Tabitha lost a very good friend that day annd when he died... So did something in her. She was never the same again. Cris man he was only starting to care alot for Connor and he lost him, Connor's Parents left few days after his funeral and Me well im hurting right now!" Marcus Cried his eyes out for a while.

Jamie was sad, she would have never guess that why he would come. Connor was his Best Friend and died, He doesnt see Gumball the same way but Gumball acts like him, Sure Gumball isnt the same species as him but Gumball means lot to Tabitha and Cris just like Connor.

"I cant go through this again Jamie, I just cant." Marcus said.

"You dont have too." Jamie responded.

"What?!" Marcus asked.

"Ive known Gumball for a long time, hes been through worst than this, what I heard he fell from a Bridge, took a bowling ball to the face and getting ran over by a old mans." Jamie explained.

"But Cant you see he has to be really lucky to even get through the ni-"

"Thats what im saying. Gumball is the luckiest person i know and now you. Hes lucky to even be alive after all those time getting himself hurt, He manage to get away from the cops, he managed to get to D-V Town on his own, He manage to find a new family and im Damn sure hes gonna manage threw this!" Jamie Said.

"But what if doesnt?" Marcus asked.

"He will, and you saying that wont help." Jamie grabbing Marcus shoulder.

"You seem so confident, Why?" Marcus asked.

"I know my friend wouldnt die this way if he hasnt died yet." Jamie said.

Marcus calmed down and began driving him and Jamie home while Tabitha stayed in the hospital where Gumball was staying.

"Please be okay Gumball please." Tabitha whispered.

Gumball cant hold it if he wakes up, Connor said it would be the most painful thing he will ever do, but he cant stand seeing Tabitha this way, all hurt inside. Gumball wants to say something but knows he cant.

Gumball remember seeing news reporter when he was with Connor in his mind, Guessing that his parents now know his location. His decision, if he picks going back to Elmore Tabitha and Cris will be hurt but His Family will feel the same way if he decides to stay.

Tabitha grabbed a blanket and covered herself to prepare her for a long wait. Gumball used his time in his sleep to make his decision.

During Gumball's Thinking Nicole is already on the Bus but no where near D-V Town because one of the tires blew.

Nicole went into a gas station to use there rest room because she really needed to use it. while she was in there the tv said something about Gumball.

"Weve just got word from the doctor we operated on Gumball Watteron that he is lucky to be alive, with broken bones in his body his recovery may take a while."

Nicole just got out of the restroom right when the tv went into commercial, Nicole is going to find out about her on the hard way.

Back in Elmore Teri and Penny are talking about there day.

"Penny Did You Hear?!" Teri asked.

"What?" Penny asked.

"They found Gumball." Teri said.

"Well... thats nice." Penny said with a blank face.

"Nice... Penny your going to see him again." Teri hoping that she will be back to her usual ways.

"Teri I dont know if that will ever happen." Penny said.

"What do you mean?" Teri asking, she would think Penny would be more excited than Gumball's Parents.

"Its just that dont you realize he ran away, You Dont just run away without having nothing to loose. He ran away because he felt like nothing here is worth it now and because of Tobias stupid stunt and my actions and his mothers action as well made him feel that way." Penny explains.

"But Penny, this is your chance to apologize to him." Teri said.

"Im not ready to ever see his face again." Penny said.

"But Penny-"

"Teri please dont bring it up again."

After that conversation Teri and Penny returned to there activity.

Its been well over 3 hours and Tabitha slept threw the entire time managing to worry herself asleep, Gumball was already asleep but in his thoughts he was thinking his decision clearly.

"Alright If I go back to Elmore, I might get punished by mom for running away, On the other hand if I stay here i might get hit by another car. Both seem to be able to kill me with one blow." Gumball walking back and forth.

"Anais and Darwin would want me back home, but Cris needs a brother and i cant let him grow up without one especially going threw loosing one again. Elmore is home to my stuff and my friends, but I made new friends here and met with old friend here." Gumball now floating upside down. (remember in your dreams you can do anything.)

"I miss my family very much, I want to see them again really badly, But the Alditures are very much my family as it is now, i learned all the kids name and remember which is which, Cris was the only one to call him his brother And Tabitha... Tabitha Grew on me, Her mom always teased us for spending time with each other. after Jamie came by to the house i feel closer to Tabitha now as if they have a connection now." Gumball sitting Cross legs now. (for some reason i still call it criss cross apple sauce.)

"But Penny, shes been my crush for a long time, we gone out together for a while too, but he went to Tobias very quickly when i left, but deep down i will always love her, but do i love her the same way?" Gumball now standing normally.

"This is getting too much for me... Connor! Are you still here?!" Gumball yelled out.

"I need help on this, I cant make a decision like this on my own man." Gumball started looking around to see if he could see him but nothing.

Gumball just started stomping the ground in anger becaue he couldnt come up with a freakin answer, no matter what decision he makes its going to affect both families for the rest of there lives.

After a while Gumball started to give up and making a decision because he doesnt feel like making a decision on his own, But as he opened his eyes and saw a paper.

It read.

"Dear Gumball,

Whining and giving up is not gonna help. Dont act like you can ask for others help and cant do anything on your own. You Got to D-V Town on your own, You met the Alditure on your own, and you got hit by a car on your own. You need to do this on your dude.

Goodluck, Connor

P.S DONT WHINE AND THINK ABOUT IT!"

Connor is still trying to help Gumball but known Gumball is the only one to mke the right decision. During this time Gumball thought about every posibility.

Its Morning now and Gumball made his decision, He waited just like Connor told him to due. The Sun was just rising too. Gumball Open his eyes and woke up on a hospital bed. He looked at himself and threw his few, he was half a mummy that he couldnt even see his stomach. He looked around the room and nothing looked like the hospital room from Elmore's hospital, the was actually a real plant in a vase the tv was in color and the jello tasted good. He tried to get off the bed but the pain was unbearable to even try to stand up. Gumball than notice someone next to him sleeping, it was the same light blue wolf Girl that tackled him the same day he met his new family.

"Tabitha?" Gumball moving Tabitha gently.

Tabitha just felt like she was at home and just complained with an annoyed moan.

"Tabitha, wake up." Gumball asking her with a smile.

"Not now Damn it, Max Tell Cris to shut up!" Tabitha yelled out, not realizing that Gumball's awake and the fact she used his fake name.

"Wait a minute!" Tabitha opened her eyes.

She turned to the bed and saw Gumball awake. Tabitha couldnt tell if this was a dream or if real, so she tested it. She lifted her hands and gently touched Gumballs face wihich caused Gumball to go from blue to red very quickly.

"Max?" Tabitha tears forming in her eyes.

Tabitha gently put both her hands on Gumball's face and stroke up and down slowly.

"Yes Tabitha im Awake." Gumball telling her.

But in a flash Tabitha punched Gumball in the arm making him jump alittle and for him to feel a sharp pain.

"OWWWW! What was that for?!" Gumball asked.

"Are you Fucking Kidding Me, You lied to me, You left me and You got hit by a car. I thought i was going to loose you you Stupid Jerk." Tabitha crying and giving Gumball a hug.

Gumball hugged her back. They were hugging for while knowing that they almost were eperated for ever.

"Ma- I mean What ever your name is... You caught everyone by shock, the moment my mom kicked you out and you get hit by a car." Tabitha making a small giggle.

"Sorry about that and by the way... Its Gumball." Gumball staring at Tabitha.

Tabitha and Gumball stared into each others eyes and blushed alittle.

"Tabitha?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the first day we actually met?"

"How can i not, I tackled you to the ground and i thought you were a thug what with the dirty clothes." Tabitha explained.

"And Do you remember taking Jamie to the Carnival yesterday?"

"Yeas because it happened yesterday, it was very hecked that day, Jamie getting on the news which caused you to be kicked out when we found out who you really are." Tabitha then had a frown on her face.

"What wrong?" Gumball asked.

"Why did you lie to us all this Time?" Tabitha asked.

"Honestly, I wanted to tell you the minute i got there but i panicked when you tackled me to the ground and i didnt feel like telling anyone my real name anymore. I made a decision to leave my life behind in Elmore so making a new name right off the bat was all an accident." Gumball explained.

"Well why didnt you tell me?" Tabitha said.

"I was scared, Every time i wanted to tell you, I put it off until the next day until i realized its been few months and telling you then... I thought you guys were never gonna forgive me." Gumball looking sad.

"We would have if weve known sooner." Tabitha turning away from Gumball.

"Look, I know what i dead was wrong but i do care for you guys. I care for your Brothers and Sisters, I care for your mom, I care for Cris and Most importantly... I care deeply for you."

After saying that Tabitha's eyes widen, she turn to Gumball.

"What?" Tabitha asked.

"Ever since the day i met you guys, I went from disliking you for tackling me to seeing you more as a friend." Gumball blushing.

Tabitha's heart was beating fast.

"Are you telling me that..." Tabitha couldnt finish the sentence.

"Tabitha, I... Care for you more than anyone right now, More than myself." Gumball said.

Tabitha just went to Gumball and gave him a big hug not realizing Gumball was hurting right now.

"Ow." Gumball whispered in her ear.

"Oh Sorry." Tabitha said with tears of joy looking at the ground.

"oh and Tabitha?"

Tabitha turned around only to be caught by Gumball's lips touching hers. Tabitha eyes widen for second only for her to start to enjoy the kiss and a long one by that. both Gumball and Tabitha were enjoying this moment for a while until...

"Are we interrupting something?"

Both turn to the door to see Marcus and Jamie standing there.

"Nice timing Marcus." Gumball said while Tabitha took Gumball's Pillow and covered her red face.

"Yeah, Ill be right back guys I havent got my breakfast yet so im gonna get some coffee." Jamie said as she walked away.

"So Tabitha, I see you slept well." Marcus sitting next to her.

"SHUT UP MARCUS!" Tabitha mumbling from the pillow.

"Hey Tabitha, Marcus?" Gumball said.

"What is it?" marcus asked while Tabitha still covering her face.

"... Connor Says Hi."

After Gumball says that Tabitha and Marcus simply just smiled.

We go to the Bus station where Nicole has just arrived and to her shock were the reporters as well.

"Ms. Watterson can you answer some questions for us?" One of the reporters asked.

"How do you people know my name?" Nicole asked.

"Are you kidding, your missing son is the biggest story we hve here in D-V Town." someone replied.

"Now whats your reaction to your son's accident?" One of the female reporters aked.

"WHAT ACCIDENT?!" Nicole asked.

"Seriously, how far are you people from the news in Elmore?" A Reporter asked.

"Your son was in a Car accident late at night and hes at the D-V Town's 666 Hospital." the Female reporter said.

But in a flash Nicole ran to the nearest Cab.

"Take me to the 666 Hospital!" Nicole demanded.

"Woah lady you know how far that i-"

"TAKE TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE I PUT YOU IN ONE!" Nicole yelled out.

annd the cab driver began driving.

We go back to Gumball and his friends who are at the hospital.

"So you got to talk with Connor or are you trying to make them happy?" Jamie asked.

"I dont lie about these things Jamie, He even showed me you giving me CPR to keep me alive." Gumball laugh at that statement with Marcus.

"CP what?" Tabitha looking at Jamie.

"hey dont blame me, I tried to save him." Jamie said.

"Thanks Jamie." Gumball said.

After an of talking someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Gumball asked.

"BRO!"

in blink of an eye Cris ran up to the side of Gumball's Bed.

"Hey Bro!" Gumball remembering his promise to Cris that he would call him Bro too.

"Your awake."

Ms. Alditure Came threw the door.

"Mom what are you doing here, who's taking care of the house and the rest of them?" Tabitha asked.

"Marcus Mother came by and we talked and she offered to look out for both." Ms. Alditure explained.

"Hi." Gumball said.

"You know you got everyone worried." Ms. Alditure said.

"I know, I didnt see that car coming." Gumball explained.

"How did it happen?" She asked.

"Yeah Why was that cop chasing you?" Jamie asked.

"Ma- i mean Gumball, what happen?" Tabitha asked.

"Alright let me explain..."

Gumball explained what happen, about right after he was kicked out of the house the Cop saw him and wanted to take him back to the police station and Gumball didnt want to go next thing later he was making another run from the cops and getting hit by a car.

"And to think... Your real name is Gumball?!" Marcus was ready to laugh thinking Gumball is just a weird name only to be punch by Jamie who was right next to him.

"OW!"

"Bro Cant you walk already?" Cris Hopping up and down wanting to get Gumball back home.

"Cris, Gumball will be in alot of Pain of he walks, enough to make him die right in front of you." Jamie explained still having her usual senses.

"Jamie?!" Tabitha mad as she too believes that.

"What im only telling the truth." Ms. Alditure laughed at that.

But as they were having a discussion Gumball could hear some Car tires making that screeching sound. he looked out the window and saw a cab.

"Uh-Oh..."

Gumball had a scared look on his face. Tabitha stared at Gumball's cared face.

"Gumball whats wrong?" he stared out the window only to see o many reporters.

"There vultures i tell ya." Marcus said.

"WHERES MY SON!?" a loud yell from outside the room.

"Yup, I remember that voice Gumball." Jamie said.

"Oh so your Gumball's Mother please follow me." the nurse said.

"So were finally going to meet your mother huh Max?" Ms. Alditur said.

"I think so..." Gumball said with a scared look.

After a few moments the door opened with Cris sitting on his mother lap, Marcus and Jamie sitting down on some chair and Tabitha by Gumball's Side.

"Gumball?"

"...Hi Mom."

Nicole walked into the room and saw her son for the first time since last year. Gumball looked different, he had hair under his nose now.

"Oh my little GummyPuss."

After hearing that name Marcus couldnt help but chuckle while Jamie and Cris giggled.

"Mom?" Gumball complaining.

Nicole simplied walked over to him and gave her son a big hug, No one ever realizes that Hugs to him at the moments were like bear hugs.

"OW!" Gumball yelped out.

"Oh sorry." Nicole said.

"So your Gumball's Mother, Nice to meet you." Ms. Alditure extending her arm to Nicole.

"Nice to meet you, who are you?" Nicole asked.

"Oh Im sorry My name is Samantha Alditure."

"Im Nicole Watterson, this boy's mother." Nicole at Gumball's side.

"Hi Ms, W." Jamie said.

"Oh hi Jamie I never expected you being here?" Nicole remembering Darwin saying she moved.

"Well i moved near where Gumball was staying at and sooner a later here we are." Jamie making it seem all was normal.

"I see, by the way young lady what your name?" Nicole staring at the Girl who was holding Her son's hand.

"Oh my name is Tabitha Alditure, Her daughter and his Friend." Tabitha still holding Gumball's hand.

"Friends?" Marcus muttered.

"I didnt quite get your name young man." Nicole looking at Marcus.

"Marcus."

"So Gumball, Ive finally Found you. You know everyone back at home are really worried about you." Nicole said.

"I doubt that." Gumball said crossing his arms releasing Tabitha's grip.

"What do you me-"

"Mom you know what I mean." Gumball staring at his mother with a some what angry face.

"You were found innocent Gumball." Nicole said.

"Yet you didnt wait long enough to hear my side remember." Gumball now with a blank face.

Nicole took a deep breath and exhale.

"Im sorry for hurting you, I really am." Nicole feeling ashame that she forgot about what she did.

"Mom?" Gumball asked after a few seconds of awkwardness.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk with about something?" Gumball with confidence in his voice.

"About what?"

"About Elmore?" Gumball said

"Oh dont worry Gummypuss, When you are ready to leave this Hospital will be on the next bus home." Nicole said.

Tabitha couldnt believe what she was hearing, Gumball was leaving her even after there first kiss. Marcus Jamie and Ms. Alditure

"Mom?!" Gumball trying to get her attention.

"Oh and Anais and Darwin and even your father will be so happy to see you again." Nicole kept talking not noticeing the shock of all the people hearing that Nicole plans to take gumball the moment he is cleared to leave.

"Mom?!" Gumball trying again to get through Nicole.

"Oh and Penny, who knows how happy she would be, Oh you two made the cutest Couple." Nicole said.

Tabitha remembered Gumball talking about having a girlfriend back at home only unitl now she realize she doesnt like to see or hear about a girl with Gumball.

"MOM!" Gumball yelled out.

"IM STAYING HERE!" Gumball sternly said.

"Wha... oh im sure its your meds talking dear." Nicole pinching Gumball's cheeks only for him to slap it away.

"No Mom Im serious, Im Staying." Gumball had that look that meant he was serious.

"But... Gumball you serious?! this place isnt suitable for you to live in and for me to even think about letting you stay." Nicole with worried face.

"I dont care mom, I found a new life here." Gumball stated.

"A new life?" nicole asked.

"Look."

Gumball pointing at everyone else in the room.

"Ms. Alditure took me into her home and that kid right there has been like a brother to me, Jamie being here just brought back memories, Marcus over here made it worth walking a long distance for cold milk And this girl right here." Gumball Grabbing Tabitha's Hand in the Process."This Girl went from the same Girl who tackled me the moment we met, to the girl I Love the same day you came." after hearing that Tabitha turned scarlet red.

Gumball just admited he loved Tabitha. Cris was abit confused but Marcus and Jamie knew it was gonna happen while Ms. Alditure merely kept saying in her head "I knew i get them to like each other."

"Gumball?" Nicole didnt knew how to respond to that.

"Ill be right back." Nicole left the room.

"That was a bit harsh?" Marcus said.

"Now she knows how it feels to get that feeling." Gumball replied.

Nicole wanted Gumball to comeback home very badly so she started to think of a way to convince him to comeback home.

"Gumball are you really staying?" Tabitha asked still bright red.

"I cant leave my new family now." Gumball proclaimed.

Tabitha gave Gumball a gentle Hug, tears of joy streaming onto his bandages. everyone in the room were only smiling as they witness them having there moment.

"Gumball?" Nicole with her head in the room.

"Yeah mom." Gumball looking at his mother.

but to the shock of him he saw a group of people he thought he never see.

"GUMBALL!"

"Darwin, Anais, Dad?!" Gumball looking at them in disbelief.

Gumball's family were right there (I know pretty stupid for them to be there now) and all had a group hug.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Gumball asked.

"We catch a plane by using a credit card." Anais said.

"That we found on the floor." Darwin said.

"Who's is it?" Nicole asked knowing she had her in her wallet.

"Thats a good question."

Richard took out the card and read the name.

"Who is it?!" Nicole asked.

"nobody i know." Richard merely put the card away in his Pocket. (if you want to know it was Tobias's mothers credit card. she seemed to loose her credit cards now)

"Gumball is so good to see you." Anais hugging her brother.

"Same here." Gumball again with the painful hugs.

"Mom, How come Bro has a fish for a brother?" Cris asked.

Ms. Alditure thought about it and there is no possibility that it came from Gumball's dad and Nicole.

"I dont know."

"Darwin!" Gumball see his "adoptive" Brother again.

"Wow Gumball, Why is it every time you go to a different city you always end up in a hospital." Darwin and Gumball laughed.

"Hey son." Richard said.

"Hi dad."

"Gumball I cant wait to take you back home." Darwin said.

"What?!" Gumball aked.

"Yeah Gumball we all miss you." Anais said.

"No I Cant." Gumball said.

"Sure you can son, sure you maybe in alot of unbearable pain but i bet you can walk that off." Richard and his stupidity always have others wonder "How is he still alive".

"No im not going back." Gumball said.

"Yeah my Bro is staying here." Cris angrily stated while his mother told him to shush.

"Who are you, as a matter a fact who are all of you?" Darwin asked.

"Im Tabitha, your brothers Girl Friend, that Marcus, Cris my little Brother and thats my Mother." Tabitha angrily stated.

"Oh hi there. Hi Jamie... JAMIE?!" Darwin said.

"Hey there Darwimp." Jamie still used to teasing Darwin.

"Gumball, is this true that you dont want to comeback." Anais asked.

"No."

"Why Not?!" Darwin said.

"You see the kid over there." Gumball pointing at Cris.

"He needs a big brother and no one in his family has been able to live up to that. Cris I consider a brother even though we are not related." Gumball said.

"Brother!?" Darwin.

"Yes Darwin Brother and besides im doing fine here, they need me and by what it look like you guy dont need me." Gumball looking at them, they seem to have gotten new things.

"But we do need you Gumball." Anais started to cry.

"Look Anais you went one year without me, im sure youll survive." Gumball said.

"See Gumball, Have you thought about your family before you made this stupid decision." Nicole angrily stated.

"Yes i have thought about this since the moment i got hit by that car last night."

"Your coming home with us wether you like it or not Gumball Tristopher Watteron Am I Making Myself clear?!" Nicole yelled out.

"NO MOM!" Gumball yelled back.

everyone in the room looked with anticipation and fear.

"Gumba-"

"Mom listen... remember when i was 7 and i got punched in the face."

Nicole remembered that day as if it happened yesterday.

"You told me that i will always be pushed over if i dont stand up for myself, well what am i doing?" Gumball asked Nicole.

"Im standing up for myself and have for the past year." Gumball said.

"But-"

"And I am ready to do it for the rest of my life here with them wether you like it or not?"

Gumball had that look on his face which meant he was serious on staying.

"But Gumball... Dont you love us anymore?" Darwin asked.

"Of course I still do Darwin but you got to understand that theres no life for me back in Elmore, not after what happen at school." Gumball said.

Tabitha grabbed Gumball's arm while Cris Began getting close to Gumball.

"But your Innocent Gumball, Tobias was the o-"

"That still doesnt change the fact that I (Gumball turn to look at Nicole) Was never given a chance to explain." Gumball said.

"But-"

"Darwin nothing will ever get me to go back, My place is here Now." Gumball trying to make Darwin understand.

"But Gumball... We need you!" Anais crying on his bed.

"Anais your a smart person, you learned how to deal without me for the past year so I can expect you to do it again and again and dont worry i can try visiting." Gumball now trying to comfort Anais.

"But i need a brother in my life Gumball." Anais stated.

"You got Darwin, He's Grown up enough to know how to be."

Gumball notice that Darwin would usually cry at moments like these, but not a tear was shed by him. Gumball figured he learn to not be such a wimp and learn to toughen up alittle.

"But I want you to be my Brother too." Anais crying alot now.

"Look Anais, Your Growing up and if I do go back your just going to push me away anyways, here that kid needs a brother and I fit the qualities." Gumball explained.

Anais stop crying alittle and started thinking. She would be selfish to take Gumball away from Cris, But she misses him too much to be away for ever.

"Anais... Gumball's right." Richard said.

Anais, Darwin and Nicole all stared at Richard, he hasnt said anything since they got here.

"Richard what are yo-"

"Nicole look at him, he is surrounded by people who care about him and there no doubt Gumball cares for them back." Richard as he sees Gumball holding Tabitha's hand.

"Richard we cant just le-"

"Gumball made this decision by himself, he really must have thought about make this decision, Hes Grown up now Nicole and that something your not acting right now." Richard explained.

Nicole started to realize that. Gumball would have done alot of thinking to make this decision.

"Thanks Dad." Gumball said.

"Im staying here, Mom Im sorry." Gumball staring into his mothers eyes.

Nicole didnt know what to say, Gumball seemed all grown up now.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Nicole asked.

"Yes mom."

"My little Boy's becoming man."

Nicole gave Gumball one last hug before just leaving the room.

"Gumball?"

"Darwin could you do me some favors?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah anything?" Darwin said.

"Well one tell Penny and Tobias... I forgive them."

This favor shock Anais, Darwin and Even Jamie.

"Forgive them, Gummypuss are you sick in the head?" Jamie now teasing Gumball.

"Yeah Gumball, they are the reason why you ran away in the first place." Darwin said.

"I know but what I heard from Jamie Tobias is in hell right now and i have a feeling Penny isnt doing good either. Just please Darwin tell them I Forgive them."

Gumball stared at Darwin and telleing him threw his eyes that he wants this favor done.

"Okay, it will be the first thing I'll do when i get back." Darwin salluting him.

"Oh and one more thing?" Gumball asked.

"What?"

"Be a Good Big Brother to Anais." Gumball said.

"Im already am." Darwin hugged his brother one more time.

"Im going to miss you Gumball." Anais said with tears in her eyes.

"Anais let me tell you something... This isnt good bye, its a see you later moment." Gumball smiling at anais.

Anais merely walked to her dad and Darwin.

"Dad?"

"Yes Gumball?"

"Can you get mom in here just for a moment?" Gumball asked.

Richard went outside with the kids to get Nicole who was sitting on a chair all sad and stuff.

"Nicole, Gumball wants to see you?" Richard said.

Nicole walked into the room where Gumball waiting, during the entire time she forgot there were people in here too.

"What do you want Gumball?"

"I want one more Hug." Gumball said still in his Bed.

"Gumball-"

"Please mom?"

Nicole just went to the bed and gave him that one last hug.

"I wish you can come back." Nicole said.

"Me too mom, but this is my home now." Gumball whispered in her ear.

"Maybe I could visit sometimes." Nicole said.

"Just Call before you come Miss, The house can be really dirty at times." Tabitha said.

Nicole than turn to Ms. Alditure.

"Please make sure Gumball is alright for now on?" Nicole pleaded with Her.

"Ive have, after all he is my daughter Boyfriend."

"Mom?!" Tabitha covering her face with Gumball's Pillow.

Jamie and Marcus simplied laughed while Cris walked over and climbed Gumball's Bed and sat there.

"Gumball?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah mom?"

"Take care." Nicole said with a smile.

"I will mom... Love you." Gumball said.

"Love you too."

And with that Nicole left the room and she and the rest of the Watterson left the hospital... Well the back the back of it. The Reporters are still at the front of the Hospital.

"Well that was Dramatic." Marcus said.

Everyone stared at Marcus who just ruin the moment.

**-Epilogue-**

Its been 6 months after Gumball chose to stay with Tabitha in D-V Town. Everything was as normal as it could be.

"Gumball wake up." Tabitha trying to wake Gumball up.

"Wha... Im trying to sleep." Gumball mumbling.

"My mom said you have to help me pick up the diaper and Milk so hurry up and get dress." Tabitha as she walked out Gumball's Room. (its pretty much the basement, but a small one, enough to keep halve of the Aldituress stuff on one half and Gumball's bed on the other.)

Gumball got Dressed and Cris was already eating breakfast.

"Hey Bro." Cris talking with his mouth full.

"Dont eat and talk Bro, its gross." Gumball patting Cris on the head.

"Well you seem tired dont you?" Ms. Alditure asked.

"Tabby woke me up with pen to the armpit." Gumball rubbing his armpit.

"Well aint that cute... a Pet name." Ms. Alditure gave Gumball the money needed to buy the things needed and walked away to check on the other kids.

"Oh boy." Gumball put the money in his pocket and waited for Tabitha.

"Ready?" Tabitha walked down wearing a light green hat.

"Woah." Gumball staring into her eyes.

"What?" Tabitha asked.

"Nothing, lets go."

Gumball and Tabitha began there long walk to the Store where Marcus works.

"You know i should punch you in the mouth." Tabitha said.

"For what?"

"You softened me up." Tabitha as she grabbed Gumball's hand.

"Well you were cute when you tackled me." Gumball stated.

"I was Cute, than what am I now?" Tabitha staring at Gumball with an anooyed look.

"Beautiful." Gumball said.

"Your are so corny." Tabitha giving Gumball a kiss on the cheek.

they finally arrived at the store.

"Anyone here?" Gumball asked.

"Hey there." Marcus said.

"Hi Marcus." Tabitha waving at Marcus.

"So is it the usual?"

"Yup Diapers and Milk." Gumball took out the money from his pockets.

"Hey Marcus, how do you get rid of the gunk on the walls?"

"Jamie use soap then scrub."

Jamie came out of the back room wearing an apron to prevent the gunk from hitting her clothes.

"Hey Jamie, learning how to make a dollar?" Gumball making fun of her.

Jamie merely threw gunk at his Face.

"Yup."

Gumball used the nearst sink to wash it off.

"Hey Marcus?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"You can go now, your father done with his shower."

"Alright, Ill be back." Marcus yelled out.

"Well thats my sign off." Jamie taking off her apron and put the money in the cash register.

"Well you guys need help taking these things back to the house dont you?" Marcus offering to help.

"Sure." Tabitha grabbing some bags to put the milk and diapers in.

Gumball, Tabitha, Jamie and Marcus then grab there fair share of bags and started walking towards the house.

Gumball never went a day without missing his family back at Elmore.

He got a call from Darwin telling Gumball that he did his favor. Penny Went back to her old ways and Tobias could go on with his life with less people hating him now. Mainly everyone back at Elmore that knew Gumball went on with there lives peacefully knowing hes safe with people who cared for him. Darwin also said he still working on his last favor on being a good big Brother to which hes doing decent. Nicole and Richard were happy knowing where Gumball was and that he was happy.

Gumball's Life in D-V Town started out crazy... Now he's living with the Alditures with his new Brother Cris, new best friends in Marcus and Jamie and Most importantly... Living peacefully with the girl he loves Tabitha.

"You know guys... you may punch me for saying this?" Gumball asking his friends while they walk.

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"I never thought my life would be this perfect."

Gumball than heard laughter from his friends.

"You consider this perfect?" Marcus said.

"Yup."

"Exactly how bad did that car hit you?" Jamie asked.

"Enough to how good i have it now."

And with that Gumball and His new family walked away from out of sight and left... Family Issues may bring a Family Down... But a Real Family gets through it together.

**And there you have it everyone the ending to the series. I know what most of you are wondering about why Penny or Tobias had more to do in this last chapter... Well it was hard fitting them in okay, i didnt want to end it with the basic simple decision i wanted to add more to it.**

**I remember what I wrote on the very first chapter of this series. it gets better and better each chapter, well by the reviews it did for all of you. I like to say thanks to EvelioandZgroup and damntohell29 for coming up with Ideas and everyone who was kind enough to read and like my story it means alot.**

**Your probably wondering what happen to Penny and the rest of the people... Well thats for another Place, another Story and another Time. Im Bda242 and I thank you for reading my story, this is the longest chapter i have ever you feel like yu didnt like the ending make your own, everyone ha there own opinion.**

**Im Bda241 and Im ending this Series with this message...**

**From Ms. Alditure, Tobias, Marcus, Jamie, the Wattersons, Cris Tabitha and Ofcourse Gumball and Me We would Like to say... THANK YOU AND SIGNING OFF!**

**Diclaimer- I dont own any Canon Tawog Characters only Marcus, The Alditures and any other unfamiliar characters.**


End file.
